Un sexto año inolvidable
by AleMalfoy98
Summary: El sexto año de nuestros protagonistas no fue tan norma que digamos, si quieres saber como les fue, lean. Primer fic. por favor critiquen y ayuden con reviews.
1. Un Inicio

**Un Inicio****  
**  
Una suave brisa fría y abrí mis ojos.

La habitación donde me encontraba estaba completamente obscura, salvo por un poco de luz de luna que entraba por la ventana. Me asome por esta y sentí una fuerte brisa marina golpear mi cara. Al voltearme, vi mi reflejo en un gran espejo de la habitación.

Mi vestido blanco, el que fui a buscar con Ale hace un mes, estaba un poco arrugado, pero se veía igual de hermoso. Era a la altura de las rodillas, strapless. Un poco ajustado a la altura del busto, y separándolo de la falda vaporosa con detalles plateados, una delicada cinta blanca. Era el vestido perfecto. Mi cabello pelirrojo recogido, estaba un poco enmarañado, pero esa es su naturaleza. Tenía aún puestos mis incómodos, pero perfectos, zapatos que mi prima Lily me obligó a usar. Llevaba el collar que me regalaron mis padres para mi cumpleaños pasado, es precioso, simple, pero precioso; sólo es una fina cadena de plata y un dije del mismo material con una rosa.

Salí por la puerta de esa habitación en la que parecer dormí unas cuantas horas y empecé a caminar con los ojos cerrados. Llevaba unos minutos caminando, cuando me quité los zapatos con mis mismos pies, no quería ni siquiera parar mi caminata. Dejaba que mis pies me guiaran, y no tenía intención de pararlos. Solté mi cabello y dejé que la brisa lo despeinara. De pronto, deje de sentir el suave césped bajo mis pies, y sentí una fina arena entre mis dedos para luego sentir arena mojada y un poco de agua mojándolos. Pero aun así no abrí mis ojos. Respiraba pausadamente, parecía que estaba dormida.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero solo recuerdo haber sentido unas manos en mi cintura, y que alguien me abrazaba por detrás. Supe quien era aún sin siquiera abrir mis ojos. Sentí su suave perfume entrar por mis fosas nasales...

Y entonces abrí mis ojos.

Pero ya no estaba en esa hermosa playa, estaba en mi habitación con mis compañeras de cuarto, no con / él/, y hoy era el primer lunes del año ya que el jueves pasado llegamos al colegio de Hogwarts Magia y Hechicería.

Ale estaba a mi lado diciéndome ¡Deja a un lado tus genes Weasley! ¡Llegaremos tarde si no te apresuras Rose!

Ah, sí, casi se me olvidaba. Soy Rose Weasley, prefecta, sexto año, Ravenclaw. Hija de Hermione Jane Granger y Ronald Bilius (risa) Weasley. Pelirroja con unas ondas, pero generalmente lacio (como la gran mayoría de mi familia) labios carnosos y rojos, algunas pecas y con los mismos ojos azules de mi padre y abuelo. Soy la más inteligente de mi generación y blah, blah, blah, todo lo que esperan de la hija de Hermione Granger (bueno excepto una cosa, además de mi apetito marca Weasley)

-¡ROSE!- grita desesperada mi mejor amiga del alma, la hermana que nunca tuve, una persona que me conoce tanto como yo misma, la...-¡SI NO SALES DE TU ESTADO ABSTRAÍDO, JURO QUE TE QUEDARÁS CALVA Y SIN DIENTES!- única persona que tiene un humor peor que la tía Ginny, la abuela Molly, mi madre y una banshee, todas juntas y enojadas.

-Ya voy Alex!- se que odia que le digan así, pero yo también odio que me despierten y ella lo hace todas las santas mañanas.

-Rose... -dijo en un tono amenazante, a veces Alessandra Malfoy, puede dar mucho, MUCHO miedo- si no estás lista en 5 minutos me voy sin ti, que tengo un hambre digna de tu padre.

Sip, esa es mi mejor amiga en este mundo, ya sé lo que están diciendo, una Malfoy y una Weasley, mejores amigas, pues déjenme decirles que esto no es tan extraño.

Ale Malfoy, solo sacó la tez pálida de su familia paterna, ya que es una copia de la madre. Ojos marrón verdosos, cabello castaño, labios rojos, carnosos y del tamaño exacto de una Smith y es un poco más bajita que yo. Pero su mellizo, ese sí que es una copia del padre.

Salí ya lista de mi habitación en 4 minutos, Ale casi me mata pero me dice:

-Si no fueras prima de Albus te mato.

Y si, mi mejor amiga está más que enamorada de mi primo Albus Severus Potter,(¡QUÉ NOMBRE! Creo que el tío Harry estaba un poco (muy) borracho el día que le puso ese nombre a mi primo favorito, tía Ginny tiene excusa, ella estaba con anestesia, y el dolor post-parto, que no ayudó en la toma de decisiones para el nombre de Albie). Es un calco de tío Harry, para no decir un clon, porque hasta en la personalidad son iguales, pero sin cicatriz en la frente (la única que tiene es en la rodilla, cortesía de James Potter y Rose Weasley mientras jugábamos un partido de quidditch), sin los lentes y un poco más fuerte.

-Bueno creo que le tengo que agradecer a mi abuela por tener a otra Weasley después de mi padre, a papá por encontrarse con tío Harry cuando tenían 11 años, a tía Ginny por estar enamorada de mi tío desde que lo conoció, a tío Harry por casarse con tía Ginny, a James por ser tan molestoso que tía Ginny tuviera razones por querer tener otro hijo y a mi madre por haberse Casado con mi padre para así Albus y yo haber nacido- dije contando con mis dedos mientras caminábamos hacia el gran comedor y mi mejor amiga estallaba en risas.

-O sea, que para ti, mi existencia y la de Albus te parecen graciosas-dije en un tono de ofendida, mientras mi mejor amiga lloraba de la risa, sin darme cuenta que un par de ojos verdes y grises nos miraban desde que dije estas palabras.

-¿A quién le da risa que el mejor hijo de Harry James Potter y Ginevra Molly Weasley exista?-dice Albus mientras mi amiga se sigue riendo.

-Además del más modesto- dice el mejor amigo de mi primo y el hermano de mi mejor amiga- claro, después de Lily.

-Oh! ¿Hablas de James? Nop, no hablábamos de James- dije en el tono más natural que pude.

-Jajaja, no me da risa su existencia, jajajaja si no, sus razones, jajaja- dijo mi amiga a Albus mientras me señalaba.

-¿Razones?-preguntaron ambos chicos bastante confundidos.

-si querido primo, las razones por las cuales tu y yo existimos- dije y repetí las mismas razones que le dije a mi amiga mientras el rubio se ponía igual que su hermana y Albus me mirara extraño aguantando una carcajada.

-Ya ustedes dos, ¡Paren de reírse de las razones por la que sus mejores amigos existen! -dijo Albus con un tono de reproche.

-Ya (suspiro), ya (otro suspiro), ya Scorpi, ¡No te rías de la existencia de tu mejor amigo!- dijo Ale

- ¡NO ME DIGAS "Scorpi" ALEX! ¡Y también para de reírte de tu mejor amiga!- dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos mirándose con ojos de pistola para luego estallar otra vez en risas.

Ahora los confundidos éramos Albus y yo. Así que pregunte : Bueno, bueno, bueno, si tú no te ríes de mi- dije señalando a Ale.

-Y tú no te ríes de mi- dijo Albus señalando a Scorpius.

-¿De qué se ríen?-preguntamos al mismo tiempo Albus y yo.

- De ti- dijeron los mellizos mientras Scorpius señalaba a Rose y Ale a Albus. Ahora fueron los cuatro que se rieron.

-¡Hey!-aparecieron Hugo (mi hermano), James, Lily, Fred (hijo de tío George) y Alice Longbottom (la mejor amiga de Lily y novia de James)-¿No van a desayunar?- preguntó James.

Nos miramos los cuatro y dijimos a coro en un tono estilo de chicas presumidas mezcladas con un chico gay: ¡Ya vamos Jamie!- mientras corríamos de nuestro primo y le lanzábamos besos al aire mientras él nos miraba con ojos de pistola y corría tras nosotros mientras los demás de reían a carcajadas.

-Sip! Sexto año será el mejor! -pensamos nosotros cuatro.

* * *

Y díganme ¿que les pareció?

Una pequeña aclaración,me puse como personaje porque por falta de imanación no tenía otro nombre.

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. Pociones

**Pociones  
**  
Cuando por fin llegamos al Gran Comedor, después claro de que corriéramos desde la torre de Ravenclaw hasta el comedor perseguidos por James y este le diera un golpe en la nuca a Albus.

Luego nos sentamos en la mesa de Griffindor, como todos los años, donde nos esperaban Hugo, Lily, Alice y Fred. Durante la comida no pude dejar de ver algo que me llamo demasiado la atención. Estábamos sentados así yo-Ale-Albus-Scor de un lado y en frente yo tenía a James-Alice-Lily-Fred-Hugo, James y Alice besándose como siempre, Lily comiendo, y cuando Lily come, claro es la única Potter que heredo el temperamento de tía Ginny y abuela Molly juntas si la interrumpían cuando comía, típico de Ron Weasley, y Hugo y Fred bromeando con unos chicos del curso de mi hermano. Bueno el punto es que, a mi querido Albie, se le acabaron las patatas, sus favoritas, las patatas están frente a mí, Alice, Lily y Ale, Albus no alcanza las patatas, y empieza a mirar para los lados y despeinarse el cabello (de una forma marca Potter) y yo como buena prima que soy interpretare sus pensamientos para ustedes:

_"Ok Albus tienes un problema, si le dices a Alice que te las pase, interrumpirás el asqueroso momento íntimo entre tu hermano y Alice_-dice Albus para sí mismo en su conciencia-_si le dices a Rose, es inútil ya que está demasiado lejos, a Lily ni lo pienso, sólo me queda Ale _-suspiró- _hoy está tan linda, que envidia le tengo a esa uva que se acaba de comer, tocando esos labios, que..."_

-Auch- dice mi primo mientras se soba la cabeza-¿Por qué hiciste eso Scorpius?

-Porque si sigues mirando a mi hermana así Fred, Hugo y James se darán cuenta de que estas coladito por mi hermanita y se burlarán de ti y yo, como buen hermano protector y celoso que soy, especialmente entrenado por mi padre y el abuelo Lucius, te mataré porque pareces un enfermo sexual- añadió en un susurro Scor que sólo Albus pudo oír.

-Yo no...

-Ya cállate que a mí no me engañas-contesto el rubio mientras comía con la mayor elegancia posible una tostada con mantequilla.

De repente, Albus se arma de valor y dice casi tartamudeando y un poco sonrojado- Ejem, Ale, ¿Me pasas las patatas?

-Claro Albus-contesta Ale, de la forma más natural posible en este mundo, pero yo se que en su interior esta: _"AHHH! NO ME LO CREO, NO ME LO CREO, ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER WEASLEY ME HABLÓ A MI! AWW! ES TAN TIERNO! ME ENTRAN UNAS GANAS DE COJERLO POR EL CUELLO DE LA CAMISA Y DARLE UN TREMENDO BESO QUE LE PARTA LA BOCA! ESTÁ SONROJADO! ¿ACASO NO ES HERMOSO? este es un pequeño paso para el resto del mundo y uno gigantesco a nuestro matrimonio y futuros 6 hijos"  
_  
Cuando Ale le pasa las sagradas patatas, sus manos se rozan y Albus y Ale se miran a los ojos, se sonrojan, Ale levemente y Albus como todo un tomate, esquivan su mirada y Albus empieza a comer como un Weasley (lo que solo hace cuando está nervioso o avergonzado) y Ale solo come a una velocidad normal mientras me busca para entablar una conversación sin sentido.

-Pues si Rose, como te iba diciendo, ahora tenemos Pociones así que, démonos prisa si no quieres llegar tarde.-Lo cual era una mentira ya que estábamos hablando para ver si en la próxima salida a Hogsmade (que era el viernes) comprábamos unos libros, plumas, dulces y otras cosas más que necesitábamos.

Aunque mientras me decía esto con sus labios sus ojos y nervios me decían:

_"Rose, lo viste, lo viste, me habló, se sonrojó, y, ahhh es tan tierno, y yo como estúpida me pongo como un tomate, camina vámonos que no quepo en mi propia vergüenza"_

-Tienes razón vámonos- le dije para así salvarla de una supuesta vergüenza.

Cuando nos paramos y dimos los primeros dos pasos una voz nos interrumpe y nos dice: Hey chicas, ¿A dónde van?

-A pociones Scor- respondí.

-Esperen un momento que a nosotros también nos toca-responde el sexy rubio.

-Ok- dije. _Esperen antes de que se asusten si es SEXY rubio, ya saben pelo amarillo, bueno, si se asustan por lo de sexy , eso sería raro, ya que el adjetivo sexy se creó cuando él nació y le queda corto. Además llevo enamorada de él desde tercero, así que nadie me lo va a quitar, y si lo intentan, váyanse rindiendo que yo ya tengo a su hermana como mejor amiga, así que, MUÉRANSE DE ENVIDIA!  
_  
Cuando los chicos nos alcanzaron en la salida del gran comedor, nos dirigimos a la clase se pociones con el ancestral profesor Slughorn, o como lo llamamos profesor Morsa. Yo y Ale nos sentamos en la segunda fila, la primera es para los empollones, y Albus y Scor en la tercera.

-Bueno alumnos, bienvenidos a otro año escolar- Decía el profesor entre las voces de los alumnos- Bien... hoy... estu...SILENCIO! paren de hablar! McKinnon cambia de asiento con Nott y Malfoy con Malfoy, AHORA!

Bien este no es un momento muy apto para la salud mental de tres personas, la primera soy yo, la segunda es mi primo y la tercera es mi mejor amiga. Oh por Merlín tenía que ponerse aquel perfume que me vuelve loca!

-Rose no te pongas así, al menos no te toco con el inútil de Goyle- Me dice en un susurro en mi oído _¿Acaso quiere matarme? Sus labios rozaron mi oreja, su aliento me hizo cosquillas, Merlín SÁLVAME!  
_  
Sólo puse sonreír y decirle que no es por este conmigo que me puse así, sino que me puse a pensar en el tremendo desastre que harán Albus y Ale.

El se empezó a reír pero se ve que se aguantaba una carcajada. Ale no es mala estudiante, es el tercer mejor promedio de todas las clases(el segundo y el primero nos los dividimos Scorp y yo), ya que solamente es mala en pociones, ya que a veces mezcla los ingredientes, y Albus, bueno es peor que tío Harry.

El profesor Morsa, abrió un caldero y sentí ese mismo perfume francés aún más fuerte, pergaminos y pasto recién cortado.

De repente, el Morsa llama a mi primo y a Ale y les dice, bien chicos ¿pueden oler esto y decirme a que huele?

-Si podemos-responden ambos al unísono, pasan unos segundos y ambos se quedan inmóviles en su lugar hasta que el profesor les dice:

-¿y a qué huele?

-Oh había que decirle a que olía, bueno es que como nos preguntó si podíamos olerla, le respondimos que si, y también podemos decir a que huele, pero no queremos decirlo, bueno, no yo por mi parte-dijo Albus- ¿tu si Ale?

-Nop- Respondió esta con una sonrisa.

-DÍGANLE A LA CLASE A QUE LES HUELE LA POCIÓN O SERÁN 20 PUNTOS MENOS A SUS CASAS!-dijo el Morsa.

-Cálmese-dijeron Ale y Albus.

-Bueno a mi me huele a-inhala-menta, chocolate y...-Ale huele un poco más fuerte-¿El perfume de Albus?

-Muy bien, ahora usted señor Potter-dijo nuestra morsa parlante que enseña pociones favorita con una mirada pícara.

Albus inhala fuertemente y dice con la mayor seguridad del mundo:  
-Un campo de quidditch después de llover, tarta de melaza y el perfume de flores que Ale siempre usa mezclado con su champú de coco-dice y cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo se sonroja como un tomate.

-Bien clase, los escogí a ellos dos por dos razones, la primera es que son mis peores alumnos y estaba seguro que no sabían cuál era la poción que acaban de oler, y la segunda es que están tan perdidamente enamorados el uno con el otro que sabía que el señor Potter iba a oler a la señorita Malfoy y la señorita Malfoy a el señor Potter, así es alumnos esta es la poción más fuerte y peligrosa de todas, Amoternia. Ahora escriban las características de la Amoternia, y a ustedes dos-dijo mientras señalaba a Albus y Ale que estaban totalmente sonrojados-tienen esto de tarea para mañana y tienen una tarea extra que es salir ahora a los jardines y hablar de lo que sienten, pueden irse ustedes dos, los demás escriban.


	3. La Apuesta I

**La Apuesta**

POV Albus.

_Si que soy estúpido, soy un tonto, tonto, tonto, oficialmente morí de vergüenza y de desamor, ya que Ale piensa que soy un cursi, se reirá me pedirá que solo seamos amigos, James se burlará tanto que en su tumba la inscripción va a ser su continua risa desde que lo sepa. Ya sé que haré, me mudaré a México me cambiaré el nombre a Richard Pérez y montaré un puesto de tacos, pero hay 3 problemas, no se español, no sé cocinar tacos (todavía, ya que de todos los primos Weasley solo Rose y yo sacamos los dotes culinarios de la abuela Molly) y gasté mis ahorros en los regalos de cumpleaños de Rose, Ale y Scorpius, porque le regale un set de cazador con sus nombres a Rose y Scor y a Ale ese collar que Lily me ayudó a escoger, esperen un minuto, ¿Lo tiene puesto?  
_  
POV Ale

_Bueno, oficialmente moriré por un suicidio provocado por vergüenza, oh! ese es un lindo árbol para ahorcarme, ahí fue donde Albus me regaló este collar -empecé a jugar con el- es hermoso, de color aguamarina, como el color del mar de algunas playas caribeñas, siempre he querido ir, y Albus me dijo que algún día el me llevaría pero que mientras tanto que ahí tendré el collar para que cada vez que vea la joya vea el exacto color del mar.  
_  
Narro yo (escritora) pensamientos entre Albus entre "Ale"

-Albus

-Ale-dicen ambos al mismo tiempo

-yo, bueno, yo...tu primero-dice Albus

-Albus mira, yo, yo...-Ale empieza a tartamudear y mirar sus zapatos, pero luego levanta la vista se enfoca en los ojos verdes de Albus "_que ojazos!_", lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa y lo empuja contra un árbol sin dejar de soltarlo. Está seria, sabe exactamente lo que va a decir y nada ni nadie lo va a evitar.

Mientras en otro cerebro, Albus piensa _que no me mate, que no me mate, que me viole aquí mismo, que no me mate, bueno técnicamente no me violaría, que no me mate, que linda está, que no me mate, que me bese, que no me mate, que no me mate, que no me mate..._

-Al-un dedo de Ale no lo deja seguir hablando y Ale empieza a hablar.

-Albus Severus Potter, escúchame un momento, mira esto que te voy a decir es lo único que estoy completamente segura y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión ok! Mira, la cosa es que, yo-suspiro- YO ESTOY PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADA DE TÍ DESDE TERCER AÑO!-grita y lo besa, lo besa con tanta efusividad, con tantas ganas contenidas, con tanto amor, con tanta pasión que hacen que Albus que estaba en shock de felicidad por saber que el amor de su vida, la protagonista de sus sueños tanto de vida como los sueños calientes, la única que está en su mente y corazón le corresponde, lo ama y solo dura medio segundo en shock desde que sus labios se unen en ese beso tan esperado por ambos, la toma por la cintura y la abraza mientras ella acaricia su indomable melena que él heredo de su padre, el cual la heredo del padre de este James "Cornamenta" Potter, original dueño de lo que causo tanta envidia en Severus "Snivellius" Snape, su sedoso, limpio y alborotado cabello.

Cuando se separaron ambos pensaron _"Maldito aire"_ y se vieron, en sus ojos solo se veían chispas de felicidad, y podemos apostar que si conjuraran sus patronus (un tigre y una tigresa) podrían extinguir a los dementores.

-Ale, yo- le acaricia la nariz con sus labios y le da un pequeño beso, al que la chica solo responde con una suave sonrisa-yo te amo desde que me despertaste ese día de las vacaciones de navidad de tercer año cuando tu y Scor se quedaron conmigo y Rose en la Madriguera por 3 días-y para finalizar le da un suave beso en los labios que ella corresponde con la misma dulzura.

Se quedaron bajo el mismo árbol durante lo que quedaba de la hora de pociones ya que ambos tenían hora libre después de esa hora ¿Y qué si tenían clase? ni siquiera se acordaban que estaban en la escuela, así fue como entre mimos, besos y abrazos nuestros tórtolos se quedaron dormidos bajo el árbol donde todo empezó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevamos 15 minutos buscándolos y seguimos sin encontrarlos, Rose está realmente tranquila pero yo no, claro ella no está buscando a su indefensa hermanita para salvarla del pervertido enfermo sexual de Albus, ay cuando lo agarre, va a tener muchos problemas para tener hijos, si le tocó un solo pelito a mi hermanita...

-Scor, cálmate ¿Si?

-¿Calmarme?¿Cómo rayos quieres que me calme si no sabemos si Albus está violando a mi hermanita en estos instantes?

-Scor, primero que nada, la melliza mayor es Ale, me lo dijo Astoria-dijo mientras contaba con sus dedos- segundo, Albus no la violaría por dos razones, la primera es que es demasiado lento para las cosas, así que sería Ale el que lo violaría, y la segunda razones que Ale está totalmente enamorada de Albus así que como también mi primo está enamorado de tu hermana, no hay ni habrá ninguna violación- con ese comentario no hice más que tensar la mandíbula y cerrar mis puños con fuerza- Oh, vamos Scor, relájate, lo más seguro fue que se estaban mimando bajo un árbol frente al lago y se quedaron dormidos-dijo mientras me jalaba por un brazo en dirección al lago.

-Ok, vamos al lago si estás tan segura de que están ahí, pero te aseguro que todavía ni siquiera son novios-dije alzando una ceja y ella no para de jalarme por un brazo mientras camina.

-¿Quieres apostar?-dice mientras se detiene y gira tan rápida y bruscamente que me hace quedar frente a ella y chocar ligeramente con ella, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y ella para no caerse, se agarró firmemente de mis brazos, su rostro a centímetros del mío, un leve rubor en sus mejillas, nuestros alientos mezclándose, y yo como un tonto no dejo de mirar esos rojos, carnosos y apetecibles labios, levanto mi mirada a sus ojos, esos dos zafiros azules, que no se si se asemejan más al cielo o al mar, no me pidan hacerlo porque es un azul único en el cual me pierdo por horas. Me fui acercando y ella también, ambos mirábamos nuestros labios y nuestros ojos hasta que ella cerró los de ella y siguió acercándose, y cuando no cabía en mis nervios, ansiedad, deseo y felicidad, empecé a cerrar mis ojos, nuestros labios se rozaban y...


	4. La Apuesta II

**Cap.4 La apuesta (II)**

POV. Scor.  
_Me fui acercando y ella también, ambos mirábamos nuestros labios y nuestros ojos hasta que ella cerró los de ella y siguió acercándose, y cuando no cabía en mis nervios, ansiedad, deseo y felicidad, empecé a cerrar mis ojos, nuestros labios se rozaban y..._

-¡Rose!-gritaron su nombre y nos separamos, yo con un enojo digno de mi hermana y Rose hecha un tomate ¿A qué no es adorable?

-¿Jason?-dice ella un tanto confundida, y le doy toda la razón, ¿qué hace el estúpido de Wood aquí, dañando **MI** momento con **MÍ **Rose?

-Hola Rosie ¿Como estas?-dice como si nada el estúpido.

-Eh, bien-responde Rose bastante incómoda.

-Wood ¿Has visto a mi hermana o a Albus?-dije bastante molesto al interrumpidor de momentos perfectos.

-Oh Malfoy ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?- dice el anormal- Bueno, en realidad no, no he visto a Ale o Albus, pues Rose, no sé si viste en la tienda de quidditch en Hogsmade que...

Ok mi hipótesis pasó a un hecho más que comprobado. ¡El idiota de Wood me quiere quitar a **MI** Rose! el interrumpió lo que iba a ser el beso más perfecto del mundo. Oh claro, mírenlo, ¿No les parece estúpido con solo verlo? Castaño, ojos marrones, capitán de Quidditch, igual al padre pero el mini Wood es estúpido en sobremanera. Mírenlo, ahí hablando tranquilamente de Quidditch con Rose, se ve que ella no le presta ni la más mínima atención solo mira para las paredes y mueve suavemente su cabeza en un intento de que el crea que lo está oyendo.

-Pues entonces quieres venir en la próxima salida a Hogsmade a la tienda para ver la escoba?-osó a preguntar el próximo cadáver. ¿Cómo se atrevió a preguntarle a **MI** Rose si quería ir a una cita con **él**? Oh no eso si que no...

Cuando me estaba preparando para darle un puñetazo, la dulce y suave voz e Rose dice:

-¿Qué decías Jason?

-¿Qué si querías ir conmigo a la próxima salida a Hogsmade?-El idiota tienta su suerte, si lo vuelve a repetir juro que le corto las...

-Oh, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo ya que...yo...-empezó a decir Rose y cuando supe que no tenía excusa más que ella no quería ir dije.

-Va a venir conmigo buscar unos libros que necesitaba, ven vámonos Rose, adiós estúpido-dije de una manera bastante natural casi sin pensar y me fui agarrando a una bastante shokeada Rose por la mano y caminamos hacia el Lago, bueno yo caminaba y Rose me seguía, pero lo bueno es que no está con el idiota de Wood.

Y sé que estarán pensando, _"uhh, Scorpius está enamorado de Rose y estaba celoso!"_ pues déjenme decirles que no, no estoy enamorado de Rose, es la mejor amiga de mi hermana, es casi mi hermana, eso sí, está como quiere, es simplemente preciosa, graciosa, inteligente y puedo seguir, pero no quiero que los pervertidos que lean esto se la empiecen a imaginar y a tener sueños donde ella sea la protagonista. Y con lo de estar celoso, están equivocados, es solo... ehh... protección de hermano, si eso! es protección de hermano, ya que Hugo no tiene la actitud de hermano protector, y alguien tiene que cuidar a Rose.

-Entonces Rose ¿seguimos con la apuesta?-le pregunté.

-¿Qué apuesta?-me preguntó bastante confundida.

-Ya sabes para saber si Ale y Albus son novios o no.

-Ok, yo digo que lo son y que están dormidos bajo un árbol o sentados por el lago.-me dice.

-Bueno, no me importa donde estén pero todavía no son novios-dije-¿Qué apostamos?

-El que pierda será el sirviente del otro por una semana-propuso Rose, oh si esto me gusta.

-Hecho

Empezamos a buscarlos por todos los jardines de Hogwarts y al llegar al lago, tremenda sorpresa nos dimos (nótese el sarcasmo) al encontrarnos a Albus abrazado a **MI **herman**ITA**, ambos durmiendo recostados a un árbol.

Cuando procedo a matar a Albus, me agarran por el brazo y una voz suave me hace cosquillas en el oído.

-Ay! Que tiernos-me susurra Rose haciéndome unas cosquillas.

-Tierna mi abuela-y cuando vuelvo a intentar matar a Albus...

-Mira, los separas después de que les tire una foto ¿Ok?-me dice Rose mientras conjuraba con su varita una cámara mágica.

-Toma las fotos y luego toma otra en la que los separo, pero consigue captar el lado bueno de mi puño en la cara de Albus-dije mientras ella se tapaba la boca tratando de que su risa no despertara a mi hermana y a mi ex mejor amigo, que dejo de ser mi amigo para intentar convertirse en el CUÑADO.

Rose tiro una foto y luego me dijo que ya los podía separar, y cuando me acerque lo suficiente a i hermana y a Albus me volví a separar conjure un megáfono y grité:

-¡ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER TIENES 5 SEGUNDOS PARA ALEJARTE DE MI HERMANA O SI NO...!

-ya Scorpius creo que ya los despertaste-dijo Rose cuando me tapo la boca con su mano ¿Por qué me cayó con su mano y no con sus labios?

-SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY GREENGRASS NOS QUERÍAS DAR UN INFARTO! -gritó Ale con un volumen aún más fuerte que el que yo conseguí con mi megáfono.

Albus que seguía shockeado con una mano en donde se supone que va el corazón, le dice a Rose, ¿Es esta la vida real, o he muerto?

-No Albus estás vivo, por ahora, porque voy a matarte por haber violado a mi hermanita-dije en un tono bastante calmado pero intimidante.

Albus solo me sonríe de lado y me dice- Que yo sepa la hermana mayor aquí es Ale y tu el menor, así que... No he violado a tu hermanita menor imaginaria.

Ale y Rose empiezan a reírse hasta que las interrumpo diciendo:

-¿ASÍ QUE ADMITES AVERLA VIOLADO? ERES HOMBRE MUERTO POTTER!- y me abalanzo a Albus y lo tiro a la tierra, lo cojo por el cuello y lo despeino con los nudillos, hasta que Rose nos separa y les dice:

-Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿Son novios o qué?

-Ehh, bueno, no todavía, pero...-Albus conjura una flor de loto con rocío de un color azul bastante pálido y se la da a Ale mientras se arrodilla y le agarra la mano que no tiene la flor-¿Ale, quieres tu, ser mi novia? Y la flor se transforma en una pulsera estilo aro de plata con las palabras "Ale Te Amo. AP" grabadas en la parte interior de la pulsera.

-Oh Albus!-dice Ale para luego besarlo-Claro que sí! Pero...

-¿Pero?- Preguntamos Yo, Rose y Albus, este último palideció un momento.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa pulsera?-preguntó Ale.

-Ahh, eso te lo respondo yo- dijo Rose mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de Albus y Ale- Mira, Albus ha estado coladito por ti desde tercero, y desde quinto ha querido pedirte que seas su novia, pero como es tan cobarde no fue hasta este momento que te lo pidió de esta manera tan romántica, en el verano de quinto año para sexto fui con él a el callejón Diagon y paramos en una joyería y ahí te compramos la pulsera para el momento en el que Albus al fin lograra pedirte que seas su novia.

-Awn! Albus es lo más tierno que han hecho por mí!-dice mi hermanita mientras lo besa (sonido de arcadas).

-Bueno Rosie, creo que gané la apuesta-le dije a Rose en un susurro en su oreja.

-¿Qué?-me mira extrañada-¿No ves que son novios?

-Ahora lo son pero cuando los encontramos no lo eran, así que gané-dije con toda la seguridad del mundo.

-Diablos-masculló por debajo.

-Bueno Rose, tu semana empieza mañana nos vemos- digo esto y le doy un sonoro beso en la mejilla, que hizo que se pusiera tan roja como un tomate y confundida como Albus en pociones, claro eso nunca lo supe porque ya yo estaba bastante lejos de ella.


	5. Conociéndote y un masaje

**Cap. 5 Conociéndote y un masaje**

POV. Scorp

Han pasado 3 días desde que Albus y Ale andan derramando miel por todas partes, y en esos 3 días Rose y yo nos hemos acercado más por dos razones, la primera es que nuestros mejores amigos nos abandonaron por sus novios, y la segunda es la apuesta que me ha venido como anillo al dedo. Solo imagínense, la mejor ayuda para los ensayos en la biblioteca, los mejores sándwiches para durante la sesión de estudio los hace Rose y me he vuelto un adicto, pero lo mejor es que después de una ardua sesión de entrenamiento en Quidditch, como la que acabo de tener, un buen masaje como los que Rose da, sí, estoy en el paraíso.

-Hey Scor!-dice una voz tremendamente conocida que me saca de mi paraíso.

-Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, les presentamos un suceso único, Albus Severus Potter no está besándose con mi hermana! y me ha dirigido la palabra específicamente a mí! Mi querido público, Creo que me desmayo-dije de una forma dramática mientras hacía como que me desmayaba.

-Hey Scorpi, se que te he dejado de lado porque ahora tengo NOVIA-gesticuló esta última palabra exageradamente mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros- pero no debes ponerte celoso! Hay suficiente Albus para toda mi familia, mi NOVIA, tú y los profesores, en especial Slughorn, ya sabes porque gracias a él, tengo NOVIA!

-No tientes tu suerte Potter, tienes más o menos mi aprobación de que andes besuqueando a mi hermanita pero falta mi padre, mi madre y mis abuelos, y créeme que te irá más difícil que para cualquiera de los novios de tus primas en tu familia.

-No lo creo, las primas Weasley solteras, porque sabes que las hijas de tío Percy están comprometidas desde que nacieron y tía Muriel, que sé que estás coladito por sus huesitos, ya sabes porque te haga una sesión de striptease- sonido de arcadas por parte mía- Oh vamos Scorpius solo es 2 años menor que McGonnagal y además es una mujer libre que no le gusta el compromiso, bueno como te decía, las solteras Weasley que quedan son Lily, la cual está prohibida hasta para ti, Roxanne, pero no te la recomiendo porque tiene el arsenal completo de las bromas de tío George si la llegas a lastimar y Rosie Posie.

-Entonces ¿me estás diciendo que Rose, viendo en comparación a tus otras primas, es la más fácil? en cuestiones de que un novio sea aceptado claro.

-No no no! No te dije nada porque tú la conoces tanto como yo!-me dice Albus y empieza a explicarme como si a un niño se le explica cuanto es 2 + 2- Mira, con Rose te salvas de lo que es un hermano protector, Hugo te aceptaría de una vez, a los que tendrías que convencer son al Abuelo Arthur, a sus 2 padrinos porque por falta de madrinas le tuvieron que dar 2 padrinos y esos son: tío Charlie, que entrena y cuida dragones en Rumania y como bonus extra, Rose es su sobrina favorita, así que como él siempre le dice, "si te hacen derramar una lágrima, un dragón elimina esa mala pasada", y al otro padrino, o como tío Ron le dice, el Madrino, es Harry Potter, El elegido, co-jefe del departamento de Aurores y… mi padre - seguía relatando Albus mientras yo me iba poniendo cada vez más pálido- y por último a el otro co-jefe del departamento de Aurores, fan de los Chuddley Cannons, el único que de verdad debes esforzarte, el único que puede cambiar el tono de su piel desde rojo, azul, morado, verde y en algunos casos transparente -mientras dijo estas palabras me recordó vagamente a un maestro de ceremonias de los circos de las películas muggles que veíamos en casa de Albus en las vacaciones- Es Ron Weasley damas y caballeros! Pero no te esfuerces si eres hijo de Vicktor Krum.

-O sea que en el hipotético caso de que digamos, cualquier chico, pongamos de ejemplo a Wood, ¿Tendría más posibilidades con Rose que otro chico cualquiera? Y por cualquiera me refiero a alguien normal, ya sabes que no sea tan allegado a tu familia, digamos ehh, yo por ejemplo-dije con un deje de nerviosismo en mi voz.

-Bueno, eso depende de a qué tipo escoja Rose, por Wood no te preocupes, Rose es como tío Ron en gustos, le gustan los Chuddley y los chicos inteligentes y Wood es un perfecto estúpido, pero si fueras tú o Wood y la decisión la tomara tío Ron, bueno sin dudarlo sería Wood, ya sabes que su padre llevó a los Chuddley a la victoria el año antepasado, y su padre es amigo de la familia, pero ahora yo te tengo unas preguntas Scor ¿Por qué tenías esa cara de estúpido cuando llegué? Y la segunda ¿Te gusta Rose?

Se me subieron los colores a la cara ¿Eso es lo que parece? Está bien Rose es preciosa, divertida, adoro estar con ella, pero no la llego a ver como mujer y realmente solo me ha cruzado por la mente una oración con las palabras Rose y Novia 2 veces en mi completa vida, y fue para decir que no la puedo llegar a ver como tal, así que no puedo decir que estoy enamorado de ella, pero no es una amistad como la que tengo con Ale, Lily o Alice, es más bien algo diferente, es algo así como una atracción.

-Mira, no me gusta Rose y si me disculpas, estaba pensando en mi masaje que si no me voy ahora llegaré tarde.

-.-.-.-

Me reuní con Rose en la sala de los Menestres, nosotros cuatro somos los únicos que las usamos, así que no hay que preocuparse nunca con que alguien pueda entrar. Cuando llegamos hicimos que aparecieran un sillón muy cómodo y una fogata bastante cálida, y cuándo nos sentamos, Rose me pregunta:

-¿Mucho entrenamiento?

-Si, Nott me va a matar-dije mientras estiraba el cuello.

-Ven aquí-dijo Rose mientras me ponía de espaldas a ella en el sofá y ella empezaba a masajearme los hombros, cerré mis hombros ante el contacto-¿Mejor?

Solo logré asentir y concentrarme mejor en sentir sus suaves manos en mis hombros.

-Quítate la chaqueta-me dice, y yo tan relajado que estoy solo lo hago.

Sus manos empiezan a bajar ayudándome a bajar la chaqueta y empiezan a masajear mi espalda ¡Merlín! ¡Qué manos tiene! Sus suaves y bendecidas manos llegan al final de la espalda y empieza a sacarme la camisa del pantalón, para así masajear directamente mi espalda. Sus manos no salen de la parte baja de mi espalda y en seguida entiendo porqué, mi camisa aún seguía abrochada y, como buena persona que soy, me empecé a desabotonar la camisa.

Sus manos paran y ella se pega a mí, me abraza por la espalda y esto no puede no encantarme (aclaración de la escritora*, Scor tiene puesto su pantalón y Rose tiene la falda y la camisa, además de que ambos están con medias en los pies) -Acuéstate-me dice en un susurro en mi oreja, y yo lo hago pero con un pequeño cambio para la idea en la mente de Rose, me acosté, pero con un movimiento yo estaba frente a frente a Rose, (a.e.* ustedes creen que para Rose esto fue un cambio un su mente?) la abrazaba por la cintura, nuestros alientos se mezclaban, sus manos estaban quietas en mi pecho, sus piernas a cada lado de las mías, nos íbamos acercando cada vez más y más faltaban 5 milímetros, 4, 3, 2, y cuando se empiezan a rozar y ya estoy en el paraíso con un simple roce que no llega a beso, no quiero salir de ahí y cuando voy a profundizar el roce, para así convertirlo en beso...


	6. La Mafia Weasley

**Cap. 6 La Mafia Weasley  
**  
...Nos íbamos acercando cada vez más y más faltaban 5 milímetros, 4, 3, 2, y cuando se empiezan a rozar y ya estoy en el paraíso con un simple roce que no llega a beso, no quiero salir de ahí y cuando voy a profundizar el roce, para así convertirlo en beso...

POV. Rose

¡PUM! Ocurrió demasiado rápido así que lo explicaré desde el principio. En un momento estaba dándole a Scorpius un masaje, por la apuesta, algo que en realidad no me ha molestado tanto como creí, bueno, parece que le gustaba bastante porque cerró los ojos desde que mis manos empezaron a darle un masaje en los hombros, bueno cuando llegue a su espalda, ¡Merlín! ¡Bendito seas Quidditch! Pero eso no es lo importante, no sé porque le pedí que se acostara, pero solo me salió, pero lo que me dejó shockeada, pero nunca molesta es que él se hubiera volteado quedando frente a mí, nos íbamos acercando y, cuando nuestros labios se rozaban...

¡PUM!

Las puertas de la sala de los Menestres se abren y nosotros que nos dejamos de ver para prestar atención a lo que entró, pude sentir a Scorpius tensarse bajo mi cuerpo, y como no se iba a tensar, no todos los días ves a tu hermana y a tu mejor amigo así.

Albus estaba más despeinado que lo usual, con la camisa desabotonada y abrazaba a alguien por la cintura, y digo abrazar para no decir sostener, ese alguien era Ale, que abrazaba con sus piernas a Albus, sus manos despeinaban el cabello de Albus y su falda estaba más que levantada. En un momento en el que se dejan de besar porque Albus le empieza a besar el cuello, Ale nos mira con una sonrisa pícara y grita:

-¡ALBUS AQUÍ NO! Rosie Posie y Scorpi estaban más que felices sin nosotros aquí.

Albus para de besarla y se pone pálido y la baja con cuidado, para después decir:

-Eh, yo... Eh, bueno, nosotros... Pues...-y cuando mi adorado primo se iba a ir corriendo, se voltea y grita-¿QUÉ HACEN USTEDES DOS AQUÍ?

Scorpius y yo nos paramos rápidamente y el empieza a decir-No no no no no, la pregunta es ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACÍAS CON MI HERMANA POTTER?-terminó gritando.

-Aguántate tantito Hyperion-interviene Ale-¿Qué hacías TÚ, sin camisa acostado en un sofá con la prima de Albus/MI mejor amiga arriba de ti en una posición que deja muy poco para la imaginación?

Ante estas palabras Scorpius y yo no hicimos más que ponernos como tomates.

-No es lo que parece-empecé a decir.

-A ver, explíquense mejor- pide mi mejor amiga mientras su novio cruza sus brazos pidiendo que le dé una buena explicación.

-Bueno, lo que pasó fue que le estaba dando una masaje a Scor y resbalé y caí sobre él-dije como excusa, la cual no es de todo mentira, no me caí, más bien, nos "acomodamos" así.

-Pero ¿Por qué Scorpius está sin camisa? Y por favor tápate me da asco verte así Hyperion-dijo Ale mientras le lanzaba una camisa (a.e* miren el personaje de Ale no tiene mis mismos gustos, a mí JAMÁS me daría asco Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass).

-Porque Rose me estaba dando un masaje-dijo en un tono obvio Scor mientras se ponía la camisa.

-Pero ¿Por qué te daba un masaje?-preguntó Albus.

-Por la apuesta-respondimos Scor y yo al unísono.

-¿Apuesta?-preguntaron los novios al mismo tiempo y con la misma cara de confusión.

(a.e* vieron mis parejitas andan sincronizadas! XP)

-Si, miren Scorpius y yo, hace 3 días, recuerdan, el día que se hicieron novios y todo eso- los tortolitos se dieron un beso, que fue roto por un cojín que Scorpius les lanzó- los estábamos buscando-dije.

-Pero no los encontrábamos- continuo Scor.

-Así que dije que lo más seguro es que ustedes dos estaban bajo un lago cerca del lago y que se quedaron dormidos- proseguí.

-Pero si es así como estábamos, así que ganaste la apuesta tu-dijo Albus mientras me señalaba.

-Ahí está el problema, no apostamos eso-intervino Scorpius- apostamos que cuando los encontráramos ya eran novios o no, y yo conociéndolos como los conozco supe que Albus, tan lento para todo, excepto intentar corromper a mi hermanita-con esto Scor se ganó un buen golpe por parte de Albus-Auch! Bueno sabía que todavía no eran novios.

-Y yo aposté que sí lo eran, pensando que Albus iba a ser valiente por una vez en su vida-con ese comentario me gane un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Ale-Auch! ¿Y eso por qué? -dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

-Nadie molesta a mi novio esté o no esté presente-dijo Ale muy seria-¿Quedó claro?-dijo mientras nos señalaba.

-Bueno, está bien no molestaremos más a Albus-dijo Scorpius con bastante seriedad, y Albus tan sorprendido puso los ojos como platos y se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión- no exageres Albus, y cierra la boca que hay moscas.

-Además como no te vamos a molestar hay que advertirte algo y eso es que te van a molestar más de lo usual-dije de una manera seria- mira ¿recuerdas cuando porque te peleaste con James un día cuando tenías 5 años y solo a él lo castigaron?-Albus asintió-Bueno, cuando salió de su castigo nos mandó a llamar a todos los primos Weasley y nos pidió que te molestáramos, te hiciéramos bromas y te dejemos en ridículo desde ese momento hasta que salgas de Hogwarts, imagínate, tenía estructurado un plan digno de los que hacen papa y tío Harry para las misiones en el cuartel de aurores, pero hecho con crayones, ¡Y eso que solo tenía 6 años!

-Espera un minuto ¿James todavía me tiene rencor por eso?

-¡Claro que no! solo lo tomó con excusa para que todos te molestáramos, además de el hecho de que eres molestable, sin ofender, todos nos divertíamos mucho y nos seguimos divirtiendo sin riesgos -dije.

-¿Como que sin riesgos?-preguntó Ale.

-Mira lo hacemos casi como un concurso, tomemos por ejemplo una de mis bromas que hice con Rose-fue diciendo Scorpius- mira ¿recuerdas las veces que despertaste sudado y gritando, las pesadillas que no me querías contar?-Albus asintió.

-Pues esas pesadillas fueron por mi causa-dije.

-Hey! yo ayudé-intervino Scor.

-Esperen un momento-dice Albus- o sea... me están diciendo que... TUVE PESADILLAS DE UNA COMPETENCIA DE STRIP-TEASE ENTRE MCGONNAGAL, SLUGHORN Y TÍA MURIEL POR CULPA DE USTEDES DOS!

-Básicamente, si- dije bastante calmada- yo di la idea y ayudé a Scorpius a preparar la poción.

-Y yo ayudé a Rose a hacer la poción alucinante y te la hice tragar por el zumo de calabaza-dice Scorpius- Lo de que ellos 3 estén en tus sueños, bueno es parte de tu inconsciente. Y es parecido a un concurso porque digamos cada primo que te molesta está anotado en un pergamino que James tiene y lo de si riesgos, es porque si algo sale mal, James nos lo compensa.

Albus estaba rojo de ira, pero antes de que se abalanzara sobre Scorpius, Ale lo agarra por un brazo y dice:

-Entonces hay algo que no entiendo, si eso es una mafia entre los primos Weasley contra Albus, ¿Qué haces tú metido en eso?-dijo mirando a su mellizo.

-Mira Ale, esto te lo explico yo -empecé a explicar- A Scorpius lo metió en la supuesta "mafia" el mismo líder, o sea James.

-Pero ¿por qué el si sabía y yo no?- preguntó Ale- Claro yo intentaría que no fueran tan malos, pero no las estropearía, tengo una mente más retorcida que la de Scorpius y a mí me pudieron haber reclutado y molestábamos a Albus y a Scorpius, pero en mi caso solo molestaría a Hyperion- dijo después de ver el semblante triste de su novio.

-Oh Albus no es para tanto, mira yo he ayudado en solo 30 bromas desde ese día que James nos propuso todo hace 11 años, y la mayoría fueron ideas de James en la que necesitaban saber algún dato como tu localización, si habían testigos, o preparar una poción-dije tratando de animarlo- Oh, no vengas como el perrito lastimero que todas fueron obra de James pero sabes que él no puede solo.

-Y además en las que fueron requeridos mis servicios, las hacia menos potentes y a veces las probaba en Goyle para ver que no te hiciera tanto daño-dijo ahora Scor.

-Vaya chicos eso es de mucha ayuda- dijo en tono sarcástico Albus- pero es enserio ¿Todos los primos Weasley?

-Si, Yo, Hugo, James, Lucy, Molly, Victorie, Louis, Dominique, Roxanne, Fred y Lily y también la familia política, los gemelos Lorcan y Lysander(hijos de tía Luna), Frank y Alice (los hijos de tío Neville), Teddy pero solo en una ocasión que estropeaste uno de sus trabajos y Scorpius. Bueno y en una ocasión se nos sumaron los tíos George y Charlie-añadí.

-¡A mí nadie me quiere!- dijo Albus en un puchero.

-Oh claro que no Albus, hay 5 personas que te quieren todavía- empezó a decir Scorpius- tu madre, tu padre, tu abuela, mi hermana y tu tía Hermione.

-¡Hey yo también quiero mucho a Albus!-dije en un intento de no perder a mi primo favorito- Es el mejor consejero del mundo, el mejor chef, claro después de nana Molly, el único que me defiende de todos sin importar que, y por el que sabotee 20 de las 30 bromas de James.

-Rose- dice mi primo- ¿hiciste todo eso por mí?- asentí-Oh! ven acá Rosie Posie!- Gritó de una forma bastante dramática mientras me abrazaba y hacía como que lloraba de la emoción, si mi primo ganaría un Oscar por la mejor actuación, si no tuviera pánico escénico.

-Bueno, bueno ya basta de tanto amor que vas a poner a mi hermana celosa- interrumpe Scorpius- ahora ustedes dos-dijo mientras señalaba a Albus y Ale- ¿por qué estaban así cuando llegaron?-dijo de una forma parecida a la de Ale cuando me despierta en las mañanas.

-Eso es muy simple Scorpius, verás...-empezó diciendo Ale de una forma bastante tranquila y cuando Scorpius por fin se estaba calmando, Ale se echó a correr, agarró a Albus de la mano y juntos se escaparon de Scorpius, que se quedó rojo de la ira, mientras yo me reía de la graciosa escena.


	7. Las Gatitas de Hogwarts

Ok no había puesto el disclaimer asi que aquí lo pongo, nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes y ligares son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, hay algunos O.C. Pero en cuál no hay?

Perdón por la tardanza aquí esta el cap

* * *

Cap 7. Las Gatitas de Hogwarts

Esa noche, Ale y Albus lograron escapar de Scorpius que los persiguió por todo el castillo hasta que lo perdieron gracias a Peeves que le lanzo una cubeta de pintura roja a nuestro rubio Slytherin favorito.

Pero eso no es lo que les contaré más detalladamente, solo les diré que Scorpius se quedó 2 horas en el baño quitándose la pintura, y le lanzó un buen Oppugno a Albus mientras este dormía.

Lo que les voy a contar es una reunión super secreta ente las alumnas de Ravenclaw de sexto año, así es ya conocen a 2 de las 4 chicas más sexis de la torre de las Águilas, así que se las presentaré.

Ya estaban Alessandra Malfoy y Rose Weasley sentadas en unos puffs que conjuraron en medio de la habitación, en un total silencio, habían llamado a sus compañeras de cuarto hace unos minutos por el anillo de los mensajes que usan cada una de ellas desde cuarto año.

(a.e*son parecidas a las monedas que usaron en el Ejercito de Dumbledore durante el quinto curso de Harry)

Estaban en su dormitorio el cual ellas mismas decoraron en 3er año personalmente, con un permiso especial de McGonnagal, asegurando que lo iban a dejar igual que como lo encontraron cuando finalizaran el colegio. Estaban las 4 camas con doseles azul pálido, turquesa, cielo y neón (para cada una de las chicas un color diferente) formando una X perfecta, en la habitación flotaban pequeñas lámparas chinas de colores neón que flotaban y se movían libremente por toda la habitación, el techo estaba encantado con el mismo hechizo de el Gran Comedor, y en ese momento mostraba un cielo despejado mostrando cada una de las estrellas. Las paredes eran del mismo color que el techo esté, degradándose a un color blanco en la parte superior, solamente 1⁄5 de la pared era así, el resto de la pared era completamente blanco con detalles de todos los colores hechos por ellas mismas y habían docenas de fotos de ellas y sus amigos en las paredes. En el centro de la habitación había una alfombra que cambiaba de color cada día, hoy estaba de un fucsia fosforecente, y cuatro puffs blancos que estaban alrededor de una mesita con una bola de cristal llena de figuritas de humo que tomaban forma de gatos. Era un habitación única en todo el colegio, todas las demás eran iguales y sin sabor. El baño tampoco se salvó de la decoración de las chicas, ya que habían 4 tocadores del mismo color que sus camas y dos duchas, también había un pequeño candelabro plástico que era de colores neón (a.e*AMO EL NEÓN!), y para rematar el súper cuarto, ¡había una música de fondo que se oía diferente para cada persona! (a,e*YO QUIERO UN CUARTO ASÍ!)

* * *

Narra Ale

La primera en llegar, fue nuestra amante de la puntualidad Marian McKinnon-Black, ella es hija de Marlene McKinnon, dueña de la tienda favorita de todas McFashion (a.e*chicas, esto no tiene nada que ver con McDonnalds), y su padre es el actual desaparecido Regulus Black, el hermano de Sirius Black (a.e*aquí no lo murió en manos de Voldemort, lo quería para el fic y lo puse) es rubia al igual que su madre, su nariz fina, tez blanca pero un poco bronceada y ojos grises como todos los miembros de la honorable casa de los Black. Es la persona más alegre y optimista del mundo, es la segunda más joven el grupo (la más vieja es Ale y después va Rose) un poco chismosa, pero siempre actualizada en las noticias de cualquier famoso, ya sea mágico o muggle. Su patronus es una Pantera de lo más coqueta.

-Hola chicas!- nos saluda con su voz que en con ese saludo alcanzó una octava más aguda de lo normal- ¿ya empezaron?-al ver un puff vacío se autorespondió- veo que no ¿ahora donde se metió?

Y como si fuera un llamado mental, llegó la última, pero no menos importante miembro, Thais Yuuki, hija de Tolomoko Yuuki, dueño de una compañía de electrodomésticos mágicos japoneses, y Daphne Greengrass, hermana de Astoria Malfoy, aparecío en el cuarto. Es la más alta de todas, y la menor en edad tambíen, tez blanca, ojos ligeramente finos, por los razgos orientales, pero casi no se notan, es metamórfaga, así que cambia siempre su pelo y ojos de color, los colores originales de estos son un rubio castaño precioso, pero siempre se lo pone de un color melocotón o de varios colores de neón mezclados, y sus ojos son marrón chocolate pero, cada día los tiene diferentes, ahora mismo su pelo está melocotón y sus ojos púrpura. Su patronus es un guepardo con manchas que brillan en vez de ser oscuras. Ella usa lentes pero para leer, o cuando quiere.

-Hola sexis!- saluda de lo más tranquila posible mientras se sentaba- ¿Como están?

-Bien- dijimos nosotras tres.

-Bueno chicas, vamos a dar la primer reunión del año de las Gatitas, por favor conjuren sus patronus, en 3, 2, 1...- dije.

Al decir estas palabras, las cuatro conjuraron sus patronus a la vez, una tigresa salió de la varita de Ale, una leona de la de Rose, un guepardo de la de Thais y una pantera con un moño de la de Marian (a.e* Les dije que era coqueta!).

-Muy bien y para la reunion de hoy -empezó diciendo Rose-¿alguien tiene algún anuncio?

-Uh, Uh! - dice Marian mientras agita su mano en el aire a una velocidad más rápida que la luz- yo, yo! - todas asentimos dándole a entender que prosiguiera- bueno, supe que cuando volvamos a Londres va a haber un concierto y quisiera que fuéramos las cuatro...¿Que me dicen? Es una banda muggle, de aquí mismo de Londres y son cinco súper lindos cantan genial! Porfa chicas! Vengan conmigo! Siiiii-alargó ese sí hasta que todas dijimos a coro...

-ESTÁ BIEN!

-Genial!-dice mientras da un aplauso

-Si quieren el día antes del concierto vamos todas a mi casa y hacemos una piyamada y desde la mañana nos vamos preparando para el concierto- dije- Así se nos va a hacer más fácil llegar, vivo en el mismo Londres, en una casa escondida para los muggles y mi cuarto tiene suficiente espacio para las cuatro ¿Qué me dicen?

Al ver que todas acentían, simplemente dije: genial! Mañana le digo a mi madre que vendrán a pasar unos días en casa...¿Algún otro anuncio?

-uh, uh-vueve la insistente mano de Marian a escena, al ver que le volvimos a asentir dijo: Thais, Ale y en especial tú Rose, si no les molesta, quiero que ustedes me ayuden en un problemón, verán...yo...

-oh, por, Merlín!-dijo Thais super preocupada parandose mientras agarraba suavemente a Marian mientras dijo- Ya lo ví! Sabía que ibas a darnos una noticia alarmante, ya lo sé! Lo ví todo en la bola de cristal especial de Trelawney-dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de la mesa, tomaba la bola decorativa de sus patronus e imitaba perfectamente a Trelawney- Un primo de Rose te encerró en un armario, te violó y ahora quedaste embarazada! Y luego todas moriremos porque es mi deber como profesora de adivinación con todo y mi diploma (que compré en el callejón Nockturn a 3 galeones, 6 sickles y un knut, en oferta!), anunciar nuestra prematura y dolorosa muerte a manos del señor tenebroso, aunque ya tu suegro lo mató-dijo mientras me señalaba y yo me ruborizaba.

-oh vamos Thais! No seas exagerada! No está embarazada!- dijo Rose mientras abrazaba a una colorada Marian por los hombros y al darse cuenta que estaba como un tomate, le preguntó- O si lo estás?

Marian se separa bruscamente de Rose y grita: ¿ESTÁN LOCAS? NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-para un momento para tomar aire y dice más calmada- solo es que verán,saben que siempre me ha gustado Fred, pero he estado de compañera en algunas clases con Louis y me ha parecido realmente tierno, simpático, gracioso...

-Si, si, si mi primo es un adonis francés -interrumpió Rose- ¿Cuál es el problema? Siempre ha sido así, un bromista tragón hijo de el más guapo de los 7 hermanos Weasleys y una semi-veela francesa, es decir un típico Weasley, pero que tiene porte de modelo, excepto para comer y es un romántico como las mujeres de mi familia.

-Es que nunca lo llegué a conocer bien -prosiguió Marian- y ya saben que Fred-suspiro de enamorada-el es tan tierno, tan gracioso, taan sexy, es solo, ahhhh, en pocas palabras simplemente perfecto, además con ese cuerpazo que, mmmm...

Mientras veíamos a Marian haciendo unos gestos DEMASIADOS extaños, nos miramos y le lanzamos cada una, al mismo tiempo una almohada.

-¡AUUUCHHH!-gritó Marian mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Ningún otro anuncio?-pregunté. Al ver, que Marian se había callado, Thais estaba en su mundo y Rose medio sonrojada en la esquina, me dio ganas de molestarla y dije- y cuéntanos Rose ¿en qué están tu y mi hermanito?

Y una muy nerviosa, ruborizada y tartamuda Rose aparece en escena- Ehh, na-n-nada, s-s-sol-l-solo som-m-os...¿amigos?

Al ver su sonrojo las chicas y yo nos miramos cómplices y hicimos algo digno de espías... Marian y yo dimos unas volteretas en el aire y aterrizamos a cada lado de Rose y la agarramos de las muñecas mientras Thais se había vuelto invisible (con un hechizo desilucionizador) y conjuró una silla con correas, y amarramos a Rose en ella pasa así Marian y yo ponernos frente a ella a un metro de distancia, y Thais que seguía atrás de Rose(porque le estaba ajustando una correa en la espalda) y ya estaba visible hizo una voltereta usando como punto de apoyo el espaldar de la silla y voló por los aires acabando entre Marian y yo, para así acabar con una pose digna de las ángeles de Charlie (con todo y manitas de pistola).

-¡TIEMPO!-gritó Thais mientras miraba a Marian.

-4.68 segundos... ¡Es un nuevo récord!- Exclama Marian- estas más débil Rosie Posie...

-¿Por qué cada vez que quieren preguntarme algo hacen esto?-decía Rose exasperada mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Tres simples razones-dijimos las tres a coro.

-Es divertido hacerlo- dice Marian.

-Para que no te escapes ni intentes evadir una pregunta-digo.

-Y por ultimo y tal vez la más importante- empezó diciendo Thais con una seriedad muy rara en ella que nos hizo quedar quietas y atentas a todas- nos vemos Asombrosamente Asombrosas en la pose de las ángeles de Charlie!- y al ver a Rose con una cara de "hablas en serio" para luego menear su cabeza de un lado a otro admitiendo que era verdad.

-Bueno que empiece el interrogatorio-digo mientras juntaba mis palmas a la vez que Thais cerraba las ventanas y Marian soltaba una risa malévola.


	8. El Interrogatorio

Cap. 8 El interrogatorio

Narro yo- (o sea la escritora)

- Empieza a cantar pajarita- dice Thais, mientras, tras inclinarse un poco sobre Rose y jalarla por la corbata para luego soltarla y que Rose chocara con el espaldar.

- Auch!- grito Rose- Eso dolió Thais!- dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio.

- Perdón.

- ¿Y cómo que cante? no me iban a hacer un interrogatorio?-preguntó ya irritada Rose

- Calla! aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotras- dijo Marian muy seria mientras la apuntaba con un dedo, se da vuelta dándole la espalda a Rose y les dice a Ale y Thais, con una sonrisa y dando pequeños salititos- Siempre quise decir eso!

Rose rodó los ojos- ¿van a empezar a saturarme con preguntas tontas o se van a quedar hablando?

- Muy bien -dice Marian- ¿Por qué le dabas un masaje a Scor?

- Por la apuesta que esos dos hicieron- aclaro Ale- mira, esos malos amigos apostaron que cuando nos encontraran, después de salir del aula de Sluggy, Albus

y yo éramos novios, Rose dijo que si y Scor que no, nos encontraron dormidos, Scor nos despertó y Albus me pidió ser su novia, como en el instante que nos encontraron no éramos novios Rose perdió a apuesta que- hizo una pausa- en realidad nunca me explicaste muy bien de que trataba esa apuesta.

- Pues..-empieza a Decir Rose hasta que Marian la interrumpe.

- Pero, ¿cuál era la apuesta?

- A eso iba- dijo Rose mientras Rodaba los ojos- el que perdía la apuesta era el sirviente del otro por una semana, este es el cuarto dia, o sea que solo me faltan tres.

- Pues parece que te gusto perder la apuesta Rosie- dijo Thais mientras le lanzaba una mirada picara.

- Pues...-empezó a decir Rose un tanto ruborizada- como Ale y Albus nos abandonaron para estarse corrompiendo mutuamente en cada lugar que ven vacío- dijo mientras miraba mal a la chica Malfoy y esta se sonrojaba- Scorp y yo nos unimos más a la falta de nuestro mejores amigos, además, ni que fuera un dementor y me saque el alma, es muy gracioso, nos ayudamos en las tareas y me lleva los libros, hasta casi parece que no hay apuesta de por medio, el me hace tantos favores como yo a el!

- Bueno hay que aclarar unas cosas- empieza a decir Ale- Es un Malfoy, es un arrogante con porte y un "caballerito" por que mamá quiso que el fuera un "principito" desde pequeño hasta que se muera- dijo imitando a su madre bastante bien- y, tu estas loca de que ese dementor, como llamas a mi hermanito feo, te saque el alma a besos.

- Tu hermano no es feo- dicen Thais, Marian y la escritora al mismo tiempo, ganándose miradas de asco por parte de Ale y de odio total de Rose.

- Oh! tu cállate!- me dijo Rose (o sea a la Escritora) Como se atreve?

~ Escúchame bien Weasley~le dije~ no me hables en ese tono que puedo hacer que Ya-tu-sabes te haga daño, mucho daño y tal vez con una novia que le ayude.

- Rose- dice Thais sabiamente- no te pelees con la escritora que va a traer Voldy y a Bellatrix para que te maten, así que cuida tu boca.

~ Así se habla Yuuki, y no te preocupes que te voy a ayudar con ese "asuntito"y le guiña un ojo a Thais.

* * *

En algun otro lugar de Hogwarts- Mas esfecificamente la habtacionde los chicos de sexto año de Slytherin a las 8:43 pm...

Se encontraban dos de los cuatro chicos dueños de esta habitación, estos eran Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, que en la desaparición habitual de cada viernes por la noche de sus compañeros Gordon Crabble y Charles Goyle, estos no eran como sus padres, no era gordos, eran muy musculosos y salieron a sus madres así que no tenían tanto aspecto a gorila.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el alféizar de la ventana, mirándose bastante feo para ser mejores amigos.

- ¿Qué hacías con mi hermana?

- ¿Y tu qué hacías con mi prima?

- Es mi hermana tengo mas derecho que tu para preguntar por una prima.

- Es mi novia y nos estábamos besando, y que yo sepa tu y Rose no son novios.

- Ya te dije que era una apuesta.

- Pues parecías muy cómodo para ser una apuesta, ¿o acaso esa apuesta era besarla en menos de una semana?

- Claro que no.

- ¿Y de que era esa apuesta entonces?

Scorpius le hace la misa explicación que Ale a las chicas, pero versión masculina y llamando a Slughorn como Sluggy obviamente (PODER GEMELO!)

- Ahhh -cara de bobo y de repente se pone serio- pero, ¿por que estaba sobre ti?

- Pues por que...- Scorpius se quedo pensando un momento- ehh... se resbaló, si eso se resbaló ella misma te lo dijo a ti y a Ale cuando...-en eso recuerda la escena y cambia ese nerviosismo por una furia total- Ahora habla Potter que hacías con mi hermana a punto de violarla.

Albus que estaba rojo hasta el cabello y con mucho miedo empieza a decir- Ehh... pues...- es interrumpido por dos personajes que entran a la habitación agarrados de la mano, y al darse cuenta de que no estaban solos se sueltan de la mano, y se quedan parados bastante nerviosos. Albus se da cuenta de que algo raro está pasando, pero Scorpius no ya que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, y parece que Albus se da cuenta de otra cosa y con este pensamiento sonríe, y saluda a los chicos muy cordialmente, algo raro ya que no los soporta- Hola Crabble, Goyle como están?- va y los abraza a ambos por los hombros- Bueno no importa, yo ya me voy, Chao!- y sale corriendo del cuarto, bastante feliz ya que su plan de escape dio resultado.

* * *

Volviendo con las chicas

-Ok eso fue extraño- dijo Marian -pero sigamos con el interrogatorio, ok, eres la sirvienta de Scor por una semana y hoy te pidió que le dieras un masaje, ¿No te pareció extraño? digo a mi me parecería extraño que el hermano de mi mejor amiga me hiciera darle un masaje.

-Es que no es la primera vez que le doy un masasje- dijo Rose y las chicas dijeron a coro "uuuhhh" lanzandole una triple mirada pícara- Oh! cállense! el Quidditch mata chicas, y el no me lo pidio yo se lo di el masaje en la espalda voluntariamente.

- O sea que- empezó a decir Ale- si era en la espalda el masaje, ¿Por qué estabas a horjadas sobre el?

- Esto se esta poniendo interesante- dijo Marian mientras sacaba un bowl de palomitas.

- Y-ya te dije que resbalé- dijo Rose bastante nerviosa- y en eso llegaron tu y Albus despeinados con la ropa desordenada y tu comiéndole la boca a mi primo y lo abrazabas con tus piernas por la cintura, mientas te cargaba, para no decir sostener.

Dichas estas palabras, todo esto paso en 5 segundos, Thais y Marian se miraron cómplices agarraron a Ale y la amarraron a una silla al lado de la de Rose.

- Genial!- dice Ale con sarcásmo- traicionada por mi propio equipo.

- Cállate!- dijo Marian- ¿Qué hacías con Albus antes de interrumpir a Scor y Rose?- al ver que no respondía dijo- Responde Malfoy!

-Pues...

~FLASHBACK~

_La pareja más melosa de Hogwarts estaba en la bibliotea cuanto un ruido como de una bestia interrumpe sus deberes._

_- Mi amor, tienes mucha hambre ¿verdad?- dice Albus mientras le soba la barriga a su novia._

_- Si, Rose me quito mi galleta cuando salímos de Herbología- dijo Ale con furia al recordar su galleta robada._

_- Pues eso se soluciona fácil- dijo Albus para sacar una caja de galletas de chocolate de un bolsillo de su túnica- Ta-rah!_

_-Guao Albus! -dijo Ale maravillada- de donde las sacaste?_

_- Rose y yo hicimos nuestro arsenal de galletas anoche- al ver la mirada de confusión de su novia agregó- es que cada mes hacemos galletas con la receta especial de nana Molly._

_-Ahh!- dijo Ale probando una- Por Merlín! Albus, estan deliciosas!- dicho esto empieza a comer bastante rápido y Albus la miraba divertido y cada vez más enamorado._

_En esto los encuentra la señora Prince, la bibliotecaria ancestral que está desde la época de sus abuelos._

_- Señor Potter, señorita Malfoy- dijo mirándolos seriamente y hablando con su fría y cruel voz- debo pedirles que se retiren, está prohibido comer en la biblioteca._

_Y sin replicas y ni decir nada mas ambos jóvenes se fueron, esa vieja daba miedo._

_Albus y Ale estaban saliendo de la biblioteca e iban caminando por un pasillo desierto del séptimo piso agarrados de la mano, sin decir nada Albus bajo su mirada y vió a su novia, y sonrió, si hace una semana le hubieran dicho que estaría así, no lo hubiese creído, tenía novia, y esa novia es la única chica fuera de su familia a la que amaba con todo su corazón y daría su vida por ella. _

_Bajo su mirada y vio sus labios, esos labios que siempre lo han vuelto loco. Pero eso no es lo que el estaba viendo, si no otra cosa. Jaló a su novia por el brazo haciendo que los libros que ambos traían se cayeran al piso, la abrazó con una mano por la cintura y la otra un su mejilla y la acorraló entre su cuerpo y una pared del pasillo, la beso suavemente en la comisura de los labios y luego le dijo:_

_- Tenías chocolate en tu boca- dijo con una sonrisa entre pícara y divertida._

_- ¿Enserio?- dijo Ale siguendole el juego- ¿Sabes? creo que te quedó un poco, ¿no deberías terminar el trabajo?_

_Albus sonrío y la empezó a besar dulce y suavemente, pero esto no duró mucho, ese besó fue aumentando de ritmo cada vez más, empezaron ambos parados, ella con sus manos en el cuello del muchacho y él con una mano en la cintura y otra en la mejilla de la chica, ahora ella estaba pegada a la pared, con las piernas abrazando la cintura del chico, con una mano en la espalda de el y la otra alborotando aún más el cabello del muchacho, él por su parte no estaba tan quieto que digamos una mano en el cuello de la chica para juntarla mas de lo que ya estaban y la otra estaba en el trasero de la chica por debajo de su falda. Albus le empieza a besar el cuello y ella dice:_

_-Ah! Albus- dice con un pequeño gemido- entra a ese cuarto- y lo vuelve a besar en los labios aún mas apasionadamente que antes._

_Entran a la habitación y Albus vuelve a besarle el cuello a su novia y Ale abre los ojos y se encuentra con una escena bastante cómica, su hermano sin camisa con su mejor amiga sobre el, matando con la mirada a Albus. Ale sonríe y dice:_

-¡ALBUS AQUÍ NO! Rosie Posie y Scorpi estaban más que felices sin nosotros aquí.

~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~

-... Y eso fue lo que pasó.

-O sea, que si Scop y yo no estuviéramos ahí- empieza a decir Rose- ¿hubiesen tenido sexo?

- Por Merlín Rose, no se por quién me tomas- dice Ale bastante ofendida- hubiésemos hecho el amor-dice con un suspiro de enamorada- sabes que solo he amado a Albus y a él será que le entregue mi virginidad- agregó Ale bastante seria.

- Pero por favor aguántense unos años antes de darme sobrinos rubios de pelo alborotado y ojos verde grisáceo- dijo Rose con asco.

- Ok, hay algo que no entiendo todavía- dijo Marian- ok Albus y Ale casi tenían sexo, Rose y Scorp casi se besan pero, Thais, de que hablala la escritora con lo de ese asunto.

- Ahhh! eso- empieza a decir Thais- es que Lysander Scramander se me declaró y nos empezamos a besar hasta que Hugo, si tu hermano Rosie, nos interrumpió.


	9. Ls Weasleys no se quedan atrás

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Bienvenidas MrsLGrint y Miss Lestrange! Gravias por sus reviews y comenten la historia! NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEWS!

Este cap. es para las dos nuevas lectoras, en especial para ti Miss Lestrange, ¿Me pediste acción? Aquí la tienes! ¿Un enemigo? Pues, eso es más adelante.

Y por si se preguntan, quiero hacer este año como de 10 o 20 caps. y sueño con hacer una segunda temporada! Pero no sería inmediatamente despues de "Un sexto año inolvidable" haría algunos One-Shot y actualmente estoy con unos retos, además que mis clases inician pronto D': , así que si notan que no subo pronto los caps. no es mi clpa es del cole! Ahi va el cap!

ok mis clases empezaron y no tuve inspiracion ahora estoy en vacaciones de navidad \o/ y voy a escribir. Matenme, tirenme libros, tomates, un hipster, lo que me merezca.

Cap.9 Los Weasleys no se quedan atrás

Narra la escritora~

¿No se han preguntado que pasó con los Weasleys en estos días? ¿No? Pues, como sea les diré.

Empecemos desde la más pequeña, y esa es la dulce (**Albus: coff coff**) Lily Luna Potter. Estudiante de quinto año, es una cazadora del equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor, aunque el sombrero seleccionador la quería dejar en Slytherin por alguna desconocida razón (**A: por su malévola, fría y calculadora mente ¿quizá?**), lectores ignoren el paréntesis, (_Rose: no, no lo hagan o se aburrirán con la escritora_), ¿Me van a dejar contar la historia? (_R: No! Nos sacaste del capítulo!_) (**A: y para que no se dieron cuenta somos Albus y **_Rose_**, que aunque seamos Weasleys no nos quisieron poner en el capítulo**) (**_ASÍ QUE NOS METIMOS!_**). Les voy ha hacer la vida cuadritos. Como sea, Lily no sacó la personalidad de su madre con los chicos, en realidad es tan buena en el romance como su padre (**A: o sea un desastre**), pero si sacó la apariencia de su madre (_R: aclaración: es una mini tía Ginny)_. Pero para que vean que no es solo una Weasley, sacó la mente de su abuelo paterno (_R: y sus tíos gemelos_). La pequeña Potter es muy tranquila, pero has algo que le moleste (_R: como por ejemplo decirle que su pimkypuff rosa, Arnold II es muy gay_) (**A: y lo es!**) y estarás en serios problemas.

Pero además de eso la pequeña Lily tiene un secreto que muy pocos conocen, (_R: esta enamorada de Lorcan Scramander_).( **A: ROOO... ¿QUÉ?¿COMO QUE SCRAMANDER? Ese rarito se as va a ver conmigo**) (_R: Por Merlín Albus eso es bastante viejo! ahi pueden ver que Albus es un lento_)(**A: hey!**). Bueno como cierta personita (**A: Rosie Posie**) daño la sorpresa (_R: Perdón_) no les haré un cuento de la vida de Lily.

Seguimos con el más pequeño y tierno Weasley. (_R: Albus, efecto dramático por favor_) [Albus empieza a tocar un tambor como en los circos para presentar un acto] (_R: Damas y caballeros, del alto de mi papá, el lleno de pecas, come libros, ojos castaños y pelo anaranjado, le ha ganado 6 veces a Ron Weasley en el campeonato familiar de ajedrez mágico, prepárense para conocer a mi tortura durante las vacaciones..._) (**_R/A: HUGUÍN_**). No lo molesten! Bueno, debo decir que me gusto la presentación, (**_R/A: Verdad que nos quedó genial!_**) bueno, sigo con Hugui...Hugo, pues es el Guardián de la casa de los leones. Se lleva bien con todos, hasta los Slytherin! bueno, solo hay una persona que le cae mal... (**A: si, no era la hija de la ex de tío Ron?**), si Sasha Finnigan Brown, tambien Griffindor (_R: mi mamá no la soporta_).

¿Les cuento un día normal de Huguito? (**_R/A: NO_**) Cállense! Bien aqui va:

[pongan Friday de Rebecca Black en instrumental mientras lo leen, es una sugerencia]

Se levanta a las 7am. se alista en 15 minutos, le hece su broma matutina a Sasha (**A: o Brownie para las amigas**) y se va a al comedor, se llena la boca de comida, mastica y traga, repite el proceso hasta que no quede comida en la mesa. Se soba la panza y ve su reloj, esta tarde para la clase. Esquiva un hechizo por parte de Sasha, sonríe, pero no es tan suertudo para esquivar el libro que le tiró y le da en la cabeza, cae y escucha la risa de Sasha, y su horrenda voz diciendole, "Juguitio, vas a llegar taaardee!" va a su clase, se duerme, va a todas sus clases, por si acaso, cuando tiene un examen, aunque se la pase durmiendo saca las mejores calificaciones (_R: POR MERLÍN! Es hijo de la mejor estudiante que Hogwarts ha tenido!_)

[Quiten Friday]

**A: Ok, ahora van los Scramander, pero no son Weasleys**

_R: Por Ahora._

**A: Rosebud!**

_R: Ya! me callo, me callo._

**A: 1... 2...3...busca tu lugar feliz Albus, donde Rose no puede hablar y Lily está alejada de todo ser viviente... así que aunque van los Scramander, y Luego Rose y yo...**

_R: Ahora sigue mi primito francesito Louis._

**A: Louis Weasley Delacour, es...**

_R: Según el diccionario... Muchacho de sexto año con pelo rubio cobrizo, ojos azules, con porte de modelo y modales de puerco, del cual todas las chicas..._

**A: Y algunos chicos...**

_R: Están enamoradas..._

**A: O enamorados.**

_R: ALBUS! estas diciendo que nuestro primito es una sensación apta para todo público!_

**A: Si.**

_R: Tienes razón. En fin. Creo que es el único chico de la familia que se hace faciales y pedicuras._

~Chicos porque ustedes no siguen con las presentaciones.

**_R/A: OK!_**

**A: Sáquenla de aquí chicos!**

~Heeey, no me pueden sacar, soy la escritora! Los voy a sacar del fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicc...

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DEL ELENCO: Ya se fue la loca!

_R: Bueno, bueno, a seguir con esto. Seguimos con Lucy Weasley, hija de Audrey y Percy Weasley. Es el ejemplo perfecto de dama junto con su hermana Molly. Lucy esta en su séptimo año junto a James, Roxanne y Fred. Ella y su hermana Molly están comprometidas desde lo años con los hijos de un hombre que no tenemos ni la menor idea de como se llaman él o sus hijos, pero tiene mucho poder en el ministerio._

**A: Para resumir, las dos son las personas mas aburridas que conozco.**

_R: "Conocemos" Albus, arréglalo. Ok, seguimos con Fred Weasley II..._

**A: Hijo de George Weasley I**

_R: Albus, sólo hay un George Weasley_

**A: Si pero, como Fred tiene el II, pues pensé que se vería, oiría y/o leería mejor, esto es confuso Rose...**

_R: ¿El que Sev?_

**A: No, me, digas, así... Lo de oír, leer o escuchar, ¿que es lo que los lectores hacen con nosotros ven, oyen leen?**

_R: Buena pregunta Albie_

**A: Rosebud...**

_R: Yaaaaaa, lectores por favor, si tienen tiempo respondan esta pregunta en un review._

**A: Y si no tienen tiempo, entren cuando lo tengan y respondan, y si van a tener tiempo de todos modos esta bendita escritora nos mató hasta diciembre!)**

~Perdón~

**A: YA LES DIJE QUE NO QUIERO A ESA LOCA AQUí!**

_R: Fred es en opinión a muchas chicas..._

**A: Incluyendo a Marian...**

_R: ALBUS! ¿¡De dónde sacaste eso!?_

**A: Del fic.**

_R: Ok... Sigo Fred es un bombonazo, piel un poco bronceada y el pelo lo tiene un castaño oscuro mezcaldo con pelirrojo, es un poco extraño, ojos chocolate y sonrisa traviesa, además del cuerpazo Weasley._

**A: Tampoco hay que olvidar que es un bateador del equipo de Griffindor, junto a James ...**

_R: Tu hermano favorito._

**A: Es mi único hermano, y créeme que si quieres te lo cambio por Hugo.**

_R: Tengo que pensarlo, James es demasiado celoso y no me conviene un hermano celoso si... ehh seguimos con Sred... digo Fred._

**A: Rose como que tienes problemas pisicológicos.**

_R: Psicológicos._

**A: Aha! Admites tenerlos!**

_R: ¿Es en serio?_

**A: Si, sigamos con Fred... Junto con el "mejor hermano del mundo" son bateadores y ellos dos, Roxanne y Alice son los nuevos merodeadores de Hogwarts. Aquí va James Sirius Potter, nieto y replica de mi abuelo, James Potter.**

_R: Esto quiere decir pelo enmarañado, ojos castaños, sonrisa encantadora, un cuerpazo._

**A: Asco Rose.**

_R: ¿Qué? Es vedad! Al, única diferencia entre el y tu abuelo es que el tiene unas cuantas pecas y el pelo un poco rojizo._

**A: Si, hasta en los gustos se parecen, la comida, las bromas y el gusto por las pelirrojas.**

_R: Si, y tenía que ser Alice Longbottom, la única persona que tal tez le de mas pelea a un Potter que Lily Evans._

**A: Recuerdas cuando...**

**_FLASHBACK (hace 4 años)_**

- Oye Alice, ¿Por qué no estás como todas pidiéndome que vaya contigo a Hogsmade?

- Porque no James -dijo una pequeña Alice de 13 años, pelirroja, sin despegar sus ojos marrón medio verde de su libro.

- Pero, ¿es qué no me ves?- dijo James moviendo exageradamente los brazos y abriendo los ojos como platos- ¡Soy irresistible!

- Primero que nada James, no tengo que verte para saber como eres, te veo todos los días- dijo Alice sin despegar sus ojos del libro- y segundo no eres irresistible, un poco molesto, necio, arrogante, pero tolerable.

- Pero, irás conmigo a Hogsmade ¿no?

- No - dijo Alice sin despegar sus ojos del libro, dando sin saber, el primero de los muchos NO a James.

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

**A: Y cuando...**

**_FLASHBACK_**

-Mandy! has visto mi blusa negra!diablos legaré tarde a la cita con Jake, donde diablos est... que es eso- dijo Alice mientras vio por la ventana a dos lechuzas con un pedazo de tela negro con manchas irregulares de un color blanco- MI BLUSA! ¿COMO RAYOS ESOS PAJAROS DEL DEMONIO COGIERON MI BLUSA...?- Alice paró abruptamente y dejo de moverse, para susurrar- ... James.

Bajo las escaleras y no pudo creer lo que veía. James estaba en la puerta de la sala común, hablando con alguien, que se veía confundido y un poco molesto.

-Espero que comprendas Jake, Alice tiene una gripe tremenda y lo que mejor le vendría es descansar.

-Por eso te pido que me dejes hablar con ella, quiero ver si está bien- decía Jake, irritado por la terquedad de James de no dejarlo entrar.

-Y arriesgar a que te contagies y a que ella me mate por no explicarte que quería estar sola- dijo James exagerando y mintiendo como actiz de telenovela- NO GRACIAS! y yo que tu no le vuelvo a hablar es demasiado tímida para decir algunas cosas y creo que no quería salir contigo, si una chica a mi me hiciera eso, me alejaría y no le volvería a hablar- dijo James mientras lo sacaba de la sala común.

Cuando lo saco de la sala James volteó con una sonrisa que se esfumó en menos de un segundo al ver a Alice. Los ojos de la chica echaban llamas, su cara estaba roja de furia y hacía mucho calor en la habitación, aunque estaban en noviembre. Alice estába tremendamente enojada, aunque James no pudo dejar de pensar que se veía presiosa con ganas de matarlo. James Potter era hombre muerto. Alice de verdad quería ir a esa cita, había estado esperándola toda la semana, había dejado que hasta Mandy le arreglara el cabello, las uñas y le escogiera la ropa para estar perfecta, pero NOOOooo... Potter tenía que venir a arruinarle el día.

-Potter, tienes un segundo para decirme que crees que estas haciendo- dijo Alice mientras sacaba la varita y apuntaba directamente a los pantalones de James.

-Pu-pu-pued explicarlo, veras ese...- Empezó a decir James per Alice gritó una serie de hechizos que hizo que James quedara con la cabeza 6 veces mas grande de lo normal un par de cuernos muy extravagantes de color naranja, una nariz de cerdo, millones de espinillas con un aspecto asqueroso, un par de alas de mariposa, un tu-tú unos boxers de ositos y un sostén de cocos, ahh! además de todos los moretones de los puñetazos de Alice.

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

R: pero jamás olvidaría los encuentros "casuales"...

_**FLASHBACKS**_

-Alice Longbottom! Ven conmigo a Hogsmade! -gritó James en medio del pasillo lleno de estudiantes después de la selección.

Alice al oírlo se fue corriendo, pero no fue tan rápida para esquivar el agarre de James.

- Y dime, ¿vas conmigo o no?

-¡NO! -le gritó Alice mientras le daba un codazo en el estómago.

-Alice, ¿tu crees en que todos debemos cumplir nuestros sueños?- le preguntó James casualmente un desayuno.

-Claro que si- respondió Alice dejando de ver su desayuno para prestarle atención a James- Aunque depende del sueño, es decir mira a Voldemort y su sueño, creo que el no debió cumplirlo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues... verás yo siempre he tenido un sueño, pero es que, no sé siempre me que do a la mitad de completarlo y nunca lo consigo.

-¿Y cuál es?-al ver que James no respondía, le dijo- ¡Vamos! dime a ver si te ayudo.

-Pues, es que eres la única que me puede ayudar Alice.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-Alice Longbottom, cumple mi sueño y el de muchas chicas mas de ser mi acompañante en San Valentín- dijo James mientras se ponía en una rodilla agarrando la mano de Alice.

-James, primero, estamos en octubre-empezó diciendo Alice- no voy a ir aceptando nada con tanta anticipación, segundo, NO!-dijo mientras le tiraba un racimo de uvas a la cara.

-Alice! Sal conmigo por favoooorr!- rogaba James en medio de un pasillo lleno de gente.

-No! dijo Alice mientras le tiraba un hechizo que hizo que a James se le escribieran mchos NO en todo el cuerpo y uno específicamente en la frente hecho de espinillas.

**_FIN DE LOS FASHBACKS_**

_R: Pero gracias a Dios ya son novios!_

~Rayos!

**A: Mira tu loca hija de Trelawney, te me vas de aquí o renuncio del fic.**

~Pero si yo no estoy aquí...

**A: Estúpida escritora Muggle.**

_R: Albus, no seas malo con la escritora._

**A: Veremos...**

_R: Seguimos con Roxanne, es la gemela de Fred, cabello caramelo oscuro con algunas mechas de colores. Sus ojos son chocolate. Es muy divertida y la cazadora principal de Griffindor._

**A: Ahora van los egresados...**

_R: O mejor dicho egresadas._

**A: Estas son Molly, Dominique y Victorie.**

_R: Molly es igual de ABURRIDA que Lucy..._

**A: Para mí, compiten para ver quien es la mas aburrida de la familia, pero nunca le ganarían a tío Percy, creo que nunca ha dicho una broma...**

~Si dijo una, unos segundos antes de que Fred Weasley I muriera con una sonrisa en sus labios... Perdón chicos y chicas pero la muerte de Fred, es algo que nunca he superado.

**A: Te lo voy a perdonar por ahora...**

_R: Bueno, ahora va Dominique, con los mismos rasgos que su madre, pero en los tonos de tio Bill._

**A: Para los que no conocen una veela, se las describo, pelo lacio color pelirrojo, ojos azules, nariz fina y unos labios no tan finos, pero no tan gruesos...**

_R: Y que no se te olvide el cuerpazo de modelo, sin hacer ejercicio, la suertuda de mi prima tiene un cuerpo de modelo natural y come igual o peor que mi padre!_

**A: Oookk... Y para finalizar los primeros en nacer...**

_R: Tan pegados como chicles..._

**A: Primero primos, después mejores amigos, luego novios y ahora están comprometidos...**

_R: Los últimos pero no menos importantes..._

_**R/A: VICTORIE y TEDDY!**_

**A: Para nosotros son como, unos guías, amigos, consejeros, compañeros...**

_R: Estilistas, profesores, entrenadores, confesores..._

**A: Para resumir, los mejores!**

_R: Y les vamos a hablar de ellos al mismo tiempo..._

**A: Ya que hablar de uno, es hablar del otro.**

_R: Al, eso fue demasiado cursi hasta para ti..._

**A: ...(mirada de furia) (Argggg)**

_R: Pero como son ellos y los amo tanto, te lo voy a dejar pasar, porque ni yo misma lo pude decir mejor._

**A : Entonces, para que me criticas?**

_R: Porque te estabas partiendo y Ale me mata si dejo que te vuelvas gay y la abandones._

**A: Ni muerto! La amo demasiado como para cambiarme de bando. Seguimos con Victorie y Teddy!**

_R: Ok, Victorie siempre ha sido un modelo para mi, es hermosa, inteligente, valiente, tiene un gran sentido del humor y es la mejor prima del mundo! (Dom, Lils, Molly, Lucy, Rox, no se ofendan)._

**A: Que puedo decir de Teddy... El es todo lo que James no es y mucho más, es el hermano mayor que siempre quise, no me jode la existencia, apoya, es divertido, da los mejores consejos y me ayuda a vengarme de James! ¿Qué más se puede pedir de una persona?**

_R: Y olvidaste mencionar que es muy divertido, recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños que nos dio varicela y el fue a casa a hacernos caras aunque se le pego también la varicela._

**A: Si, y cuando Victorie teníamos 11, y James nos dijo que nos harían combatir un troll para ver en que casa quedábamos, y llego Vic, le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, y nos calmo diciéndonos que no tendríamos que combatir nada, más bien era quedarse sentados.**

_R: Bueno eso es todo por hoy!_

**A: E-e-eso es t-to-todo amigos!**

**ok, matenme, dure demasiado subiendo el cap. Pero fue culpa del cole, no mia, ademas imagínense, ahora estoy en una playa, tentandome de irme a bañar, pero no lo voya hacer hasta subir el cap. Que va especialmente dedicad a Thais Yuuki**

**un besasasasasasasaaaaaaso!**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Last day

Muchas cosas han pasado que no me voy a poner a detallar tan específicamente, asi qeu hare una pequeña lista:

- Rose y Scorpius: Se siguen tratando como en la apuesta, aunque ya se habia acabado. Con esto quiero decir, que seguían disfrutando de la compañía del otro, peo eso sí, dejaron de visitar ellos solos el salón multiusos.

-Albus y Ale: acordaron no tener relaciones, hasta que se sientan listos, pero cada vez que se pasaban de tono los besos alguien (profesor, alumno, cuadro o animal) se encargaba de separarlos. Aquí un Flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

Nuestra parejita se estaba besando (como siempre), era en verdad un beso muy tierno, en realidad era exesivamente tierno, que en vez de tieRno devería ser tieLno. Resuta que Estaban caminando por los jardines, por la tarde el cielo estaba pintado con un atardecer casi anochecer con el sielo azul y rosa, las nubes parecian de algodon de azucar, los pajaros cantaban y habia un poco de nieve pero no hcia tanto frio, nuestra parejita se hayaba caminando de la mano bien juntos, habian estudiantes, algunos caminando como ellos y otros durmiendo, pero un hecho llamo la atencion de nustros favoritos.

Resulta de un niño de primer año por su tamaño, de cabello oscuro, tal vez marrón tal vez negro, no se podría distinguir, fue corriendo con algo en sus manos hacia una niña de pelo castaño claro o rubio oscuro, ya estaba oscureciendo, pero la niña tenía un gorro de lana de muchos colores sobre su cabeza. Cuando el niño llegó a ella le dió una margarita, algo muy extraño ya que estaban en diciembre. La niña que estaba tan colorada que hasta con la poca luz se distinguían sus rojas mejillas.

Ale fijo su vista en Albus con ojos brillantes y dijo:

-Recuerdas cuando...

-...hice lo mismo en nuestro primer año...-continuó Albus.

-...pero no me llevaste una rosa, fue...-lo interrumpió Ale.

-Una flor de loto- dijeron a la vez y se dieron un beso.

-Siempre me he preguntado de donde las sacas- Le dice Ale interrumpiendo el beso.

-No se, el encanto es que sea sorpresivo ¿no crees?- dice Albus con un gesto pensativo- No te dire.

-Andale! dime porfa!- Dijo Ale con un puchero.

-Nop- dijo Albus mientras la agarraba de la cintura y ella automáticamente puso sus brazos en su cuello.

-Porfa- dijo Ale dando le un pico y Albus seguía diciendo "Nopi, Nopiti, Nop, y cualquier derivado de NO" y Ale iba alargando el beso hasta que fue un beso tierno-apasionado roto por una lechuza que le cayó en la cabeza a Albus.

-Pero ¿Qué rayos?- decía Albus mientras la mal... empollada lechuza seguía picoteandole la cabeza, dejo una carta en el suelo y se fue.

-¿Qué dice Albus?

-Dice:_ "Odiado Traidor y si estas oyendo/leyendo esto saludos para ti también enana, quiero decirles que han logrado llegar a un extremo de "melosidad" que llega a dar asco a 50 metros de distancia en linea recta. Así que yo con mi gran ingenio he logrado una lista con posibles soluciones..."_ ¿y ahora a este que bicho le picó?

-Sigue leyendo que podemos usar esto para vengarnos luego.

-Ok, _"1. Coserles la boca. Ahí también solucionamos el griterío de la enana. 2.a. Podrían terminar la "relación" pacíficamente en un acuerdo donde no se terminen odiando y volver a ser novios cuando yo muera. 2.b. O bien no terminar pero queda prohibido besarse, hablar como estúpidos (o hablar en tu caso Albus) y obviamente corromper a la enana con tu mente pervertida Albus..." _YO NO TENGO UNA MENTE PERVERTIDA!- Gritó Albus interrumpiendo la carta, mirando a la chica que se encontraba como se le hubieran dicho la hora.

-Lo sé amor, sigue leyendo- dijo Ale.

-Bien, _"3. Que ambos vuelvan a sus RESPECTIVOS dormitorios antes de que mate a Albus o te ponga un cinturón de castidad enana. Att. Scorpius H. Malfoy. PS: Si la lechuza te golpeó Albus, porque estoy seguro de que lo hizo, fue porque le dije que si te veía baboseando la cara a mi hermanita, te atacara, hasta que la soltaras y esta se encontrara a 3 metros de distancia. PS2: Los estoy viendo desde la ventana de la torre de astronomía así que muévanse..."_-Albus y Ale levantaron la vista y efectivamente un chico rubio de ojos grises mirándolos realmente mal, estaba ahí junto con la mal empollada lechuza.

-Justo a mí me tenía que tocar un cuñado celoso- dijo Albus en un gruñido.

-Espera dice algo atrás..._"No soy celoso"_- leyó Ale, para después gritar- SI LO ERES HYPERION!

-Mejor vámonos, para así tener mas tiempo para matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

-Adoro cuando te pones así- dijo Ale mordiéndose el labio- tan.. ARRRGGG.

- Lo sé-dice Albus mientras se ponía unos lentes oscuros y caminaba hacia el castillo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Marian: seguia confundida con Louis y Fred. Era muy común encontrarla en cualquier lugar, ya sea en los jardines, en las aulas, en el dormitorio en el baño, con una flor y diciendo_" Louis... Fred... Louis... Fred" _mientras le quitaba los pétalos a la flor. Esta idea vino a ella gracias a Roxanne que le dijo que hiciera como los muggles, que lo dejara al azar de los pétalos de una flor, lo que ella no supo fue que James estaba también presente en la conversación (bajo la capa de invisibilidad) y hechizó la flor para que nunca se le acabaran los pétalos.

-Thais: seguía con su asunto con Lysander, nadie los veía pero todos lo sabían. Muchos decían que estaban en una relación escondida para sus familias, o que uno de ellos le estaba pagando al otro para darle celos a alguien, o que estaban en eso por una apuesta, nadie lo sabía excepto ellos mismos.

-Los otros Weasleys estaban Weysleando

Ya habían pasado los examenes (YeY!) y las chicas se encontraban caminando por los jardines de Hogwarts, para no decir saltando y bailando.

(pongan el instrumental del coro de All I want for Christmas is you- Mariah Carey)

**[Rose: R\ Ale: A\Marian: M\Thais: T]**

**M: I don´t want a lot for christmas.**

**R: There's just one thing I need.**

**T: And I...**

**A: Don't care about the presents**

**A:Underneath the christmas tree **

**T:I just want to sleep all day **

**R:And spend it with my friends at night**

**M:Make my holiday a DREAM**

**Las4: All I want for Christmas is This**

Toda las personas rompieron un aplauso por espectáculo que sus divas les hicieron este año. Las chicas hacian cosas como esta siempre, el año pasado cantaron Dancin Queen de ABBA para el cumpleaños de McGonnagal y para cuando Hagrid se le declaro a Madame Maxime y pidio su (gran) mano en matrimonio cantaron Marry you de Bruno Mars. Para decirles eran famosas por sus canciones.

Las chicas despues de saludar a su multitud de fans, tanto por sus canciones como por su belleza, se fueron a sentar bajo un árbol.

-Me acabo de acordar de algo!-dijo Marian.

-¿Y de qué te acordaste?-preguntó Thais.

-Que ya acabamos este semestre- dijo Marian.

-No me digas- dijeron todas.

-Si también otra cosa- dijo Marian.

-Déjame adivinar, nos vamos de vacaciones- dijo Ale.

-Si, y sabes que significa eso- dijo Marian.

-Que no tenemos tarea- dijo Rose un poco triste.

-Si, pero no es eso- dijo Marian.

-Nos vamos para nuestras casas- dijo Thais.

-Si, pero no es eso tampoco- dijo Marian.

-ES NAVIDAD!- dijo Rose.

-SIIII, pero nooo...- dijo Marian.

-Entonces... ¿QUE RAYOS ES?-dijo Ale.

-Si me gritas no te digo- dijo Marian.

-Perdon, ahora podrían por favor decirnos...¿QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA?- Dijo Ale.

-El concierto- dijo (como si le explicara a un niño que es el agua tibia) Marian.

-Ahhh...-dijeron todas en comprensión, y luego dándose cuenta de que irían al concierto que tanto esperaban, gritaron como niñas de 6 años en un parque de diversiones.

Y así gritando las encontraron Albus y Scorpius, que empezaron a gritar y saltar dando palmaditas como dos chiquillas. Las chicas al darse cuanta de la presencia de los gritos pararon de gritar, los vieron con cara de WTF? y se empezaron a reír de ellos.

-Y diganos, ¿Por qué el repentino deseo de dejar sordos a la población de Hogwarts?- Pregunto Scorpius mientras se sentaba entre Marian y Rose y abrazaba por los hombros a la última.

-Nada que te importe Hyperion- dijeron las cuatro a coro mientras Albus, que ya estaba acostado en en regazo de su novia de tanta risa acabo rodando por el piso.

-Tu no tienes de que reírte, Severus- dijo Scorpius mirando mal a Albus y este dejaba de reír, pero aunque las risas del chico de ojos verdes pararon, las de todas las chicas menos una, y Scorpius tomaron el lugar.

-No lo molestes, Malfoy- Lo interrumpió Ale.

-No lo defiendas tú, Malfoy- La contratacó Scor.

-Es mi novio.

-Soy tu hermano.

-Muy molesto y el menor, así que obedece.

-Somos mellizos por Merlín.

-¡Ahora es que lo recuerdas!- gritó Ale y ya para este punto ambos hermanos estaban parados. Ale que de por si era ya bastante enana, era la mas pequeña de estatura del grupo, pero esto no la hacia verse menos intimidante frente a la torre que era su hermano.

-Te conozco desde que salí de nuestra madre, ¿cómo quieres que lo olvide?

-¿Y POR QUE RAYOS TIENES EL MALDITO COMPLEJO DE HERMANO CELOSO CONMIGO Y CON ALBUS?

-¡No ha sido solo con él!

- O sea que has espantado a todo ser viviente que quiera hablar conmigo.

- No, a algunas chicas las dejro acercarce- dijo mientras señalaba a las del grupo- pero hay otras que no.

-Pues, te digo algo Hyperon-dijo Ale bastante calmada- ¡NO TIENES EL MINIMO DERECHO DE CONTROLAR MI VIDA!

-NO CONTROLO TU VIDA!

-QUE SI!

-QUE NO!

-SI

-NO

-SI

-NO

-YAAAAA!- gritaron los demás presentes.

-Chicos, no peleen, estamos cerca de navidad, no amarguen las vacaciones, hablen esto con más calma y "privacidad"-dijo Marian.

-Si- dijo Thais- ya todos los están viendo.

Y efectivamente TODOS los estaban viendo, estudiantes, profesores y una lechuza que pasaba por ahí.

-¿Qué les parece una tregua hasta que pasen las fiestas?- pregunta Rose tratando de calmar a los mellizos.

- BIEN- gritan se voltean y se sientan lo más alejado del otro.

-Bueno, este es un lindo cierre para el semestre y un buen ejemplo para ver como serán las vacaciones.


	11. Kings Cross

Me disculpo otra vez por la tardanza en escribir. Esto se debe a varias razones como mi naturaleza (soy una vaga de primera clase), la escuela (esos benditos profesores no se cansan de poner trabajos) estaba corta de inspiración (y casi abandono el fic) y unos lentes.

Nunca han tenido una rutina o algún instrumento que sea necesario para esribir. Bueno, así como ustedes usan un cepillo de dientes para lavarse la boca, yo necesto unos lentes para escribir. Y no es por la visión. Ni siquiera son mios. Son unos lentes (a.k.a. lentes hipster de una amiga) y esta amiga me los prestó ahora para escribir el cap.

Sin mas preámbulos... EL CAP. 11!

***Todo lo que vean así son pensamintos de Scorpius***

**Capítulo 11: Kings Cross**

El viaje en el tren no fue el mas cómodo que pudo. Todos estvieron callados debido a la tensión que había entre los dos hermanos. Los mellizos se miraban con tanta furia, que a este punto amos se encontrarían a varios metros bajo el suelo.

Los demás andaban haciendo cosas diferentes cada quién. Rose pretendía leer, pero estaba mirando a los hermanos, con la esperanza de que se dejaran de mirar así. Marian, estaba con su flor y gesticulaba _"Fred" "Louis" "Fred" "Louis"_... Thais estaba dormida con una revista en la cabeza. Y Albus estaba en medio de los hermanos con las manos entre las piernas y con una expresión de un niño de años al cual están regañando.

(N.A. Todos redujeron el tamaño de sus maletas y las tenían en el bolsillo)

Al llegar a la estación de trenes King Cross, Albus que estaba viendo por la ventana en ese momento se levanta y rompe el silencio diciendo

-Ven Ale- mientras la jala suavemente por la mano con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Qué ocurre Albus?- dice Ale con la confusión plasmada en la cara cuando salen del compartimiento.

-Es que quiero presentarles a alguien a quien quiero mucho- dice el chico mientras corrían por el tren.

-Pero, Albus, ellos ya me conocen- dice Ale parándolo en medio de la escalerilla, quedando ella en el tren y el en el primer escalón, por lo que estaban, prácticamente a la misma altura.

Albus le levanta la barbilla suave mente -Si, pero no conocen a mi novia- y dicho esto la besa suavemente. Hasta que las personas que esperaban a que bajaran del tren les empezaran a gritar:_ "Quítense del medio" "Eh! Búsquense un cuarto" "Muévanse" _

-Bueno- dice Ale bajando del tren- vamos a "conocer" a mis suegros.

-¡Como se atreve a hablarme así!** *Espera a que mi padre se entere de esto*** -decía Scorpius a gritos.

-Eh chicos yo mejor me voy, me busca, eh algo, que... eh... ah mira una persona que no conozco me llama.. YA VOY DESCONOCIDO!-dijo Thais que ya estaba bastante cansada de las quejas del rubio. Cuando Rose se volteó a verla, nuestra metamórfaga gesticuló un "_suerte_" y se marchó, pero de un momento a otro se dio la vuelta y le hizo señas con las manos de que "_si seguía hablando tanto, un hechizo y bienvenido seas silencio"_ lo cual logró que en el rostro de la pelirroja se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa.

Marian que seguía con su flor no se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando y cuando vio por la ventana, vio a su mamá, se despidió y se fue.

-_"No controles mi vida Hyperion"_-imitaba Scorpius a su hermana- _"No molestes a Albus"_ es que ¿Quién se cree que es? Digo, el fue mi mejor amigo antes que su novio y eso me da mas derecho que ella de hacer lo que quiera con Albus. Si quiero hasta le digo de una forma diferente. Es más desde ahora no le diré nunca más Albus, desde ahora será... CONEJO. Si. mi mejor-amigo-súper-macho conejo. Y también con eso de hermana mayor, pero quien se...

-¡MALFOY!- interrumpió Rose. Scorpius se cayó al instante. Rose nunca, NUNCA, en los seis años que llevan conociendose, lo había llamado por su apellido.

-Rose...-empezó a decir Scorpius, mientras bajaba un poco la mirada. Se sentía terrible ya, y ni siquiera la chica había dicho por que lo llamó así.

-¡No Scorpius! ¡Estoy harta! No puedo creer que por puros celos, los cuales están más que injustificados, hayas armado este alboroto.

-¡No son celos!- empezó levantando la voz e irguiéndose, pero al darse cuenta de que la chica lo miraba con el mismo reproche, agrego volviendo a su postura anterior - es proteccón de hermano.

-¿Y quién dijo que estoy hablando solamente de Ale? Scor, se que te sientes hechado de lado por tu mejor amigo, pero esto no lo resuelves peleando con tu hermana. Habla con Albus. Dile como te sientes y busquen una solución normal, como unas personas civilizadas.

-Tienes razón-dijo Scorpius parandose y dirijendose hacia la puerta- ven, vamonos deben de estar espe...

-Aun no acabo- dijo Rose tranquilamente mirando a los ojos del rubio- Tu no te vas hasta que yo termine de decirte esto.

Scorpius tragó en seco, su intento de escape falló. No podía estar ahí mas tiempo con ella. Aunque temía de lo que fuese a salir de los labios de la pelirroja. No podía negar que se veía demasiado sexy cuando estaba enojada. Y esa blusa gris le quedaba...** *Scorpius concentrate, no la veas como un pervertido, calma tus homonas Malfoy*** pensaba el chico mientras se sentaba.

-Respondeme algo Scor. Imagina que tienes una novia, a la que quieres mas que a nadie y ella y tu mejor amigo son hermanos...

-¿Me estas hablando de Lily?- preguntó Scorpius- porque no es mi tipo, y además es muy...

-Scor, es una situación hipotética-dijo Rose rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, quiero saber quién es mi novia hipotética.

-Mira, no importa quien sea lo que importa es que...

-Tú en este caso serás mi novia hipotética- dijo Scor haciendo que la chica se callara de inmediato, y lo mirara con los ojos como platos- Digo, una prima funciona igual que una hermana ¿No es así?

(recuerden que los *** * **son los pensamientos de Scorpius)

-Ok, imagina que me quieres, ***no tengo que hacerlo* **que antes de que fuera tu novia, llevabas años enamorado de mi, y entre los pocos que lo sabían estaba tu mejor amigo. Y cuando llegamos a ser novios ¿te gustaría que alguien se interpusiera en la relación?

-Yo no me interpon...-empezó a decir Scorpius.

-Solo responde si, o no.

-No- dijo bajando más aún su mirada.

- ¿Y te gustaría que ese alguien, el que te dice no abraces a tu novia, no beses a tu novia, eres un pervertido enfermo sexual, entre otros nombres, fuese Albus?

-No.

-Dime Scorpius ¿A quien conoces más que a Albus?- dice Rose, y viendo que este abre la boca para decir algo termina dicindo-... fuera de tu familia.

Al ver el silencio del rubio, prosiguió-Scor, conoces a Albus más que a nadie, y estoy segura de que antes de que siquiera se gustaran, tu fuiste el que primero quiso que estuviesen juntos. Solo míralos-dijo mientras señalaba hacia la ventana.

_**-Mientras tanto-**_

Albus y Ale corrían por la plataforma en busca de los señores Potter. James y Lily aún no bajaban ya que se despedían de sus amigos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- gritaba Albus sobre el ruido de la plataforma- ¡Por aquí!

Ginny y Harry Potter se voltearon hacia su segundo hijo y fueron hacia el. Cuando llegaron hacia el Ginny abrazó a su hijo con un abrazo digno de Gwarp.

-¡Oh Albie!-decía Ginny mientras abrazaba a su hijo- ¡Te extrañé tanto! Te juro que estoy a una lechuza de sacarte del colegio.

-Vamos Ginny, está teniendo los mejores años de su vida-dijo Harry separando suavemente a su esposa de su hijo-¿o me equivoco, Albus?-hizo una pausa y miró a la chica-¿Cómo estás Ale?

-Muy bien Sr. Po...

-Harry-la interrumpió y después le dijo en un susurro- y en un futuro, tal vez me llames diferente- dijo, e hizo una señal con sus ojos para referirse a Albus el cual seguía abrazando a su madre, y luego le guiñó un ojo a la chica cómplice.

-No se preocupe Harry.

-¡Oh Ale!-dijo Ginny mientras fue a abrazar a la chica-¡Estás preciosa!- y esta aún abrazándola le susurra- Aún no entiendo como es que mi querido hijo no te pide ser su novia, por Merlín, es idéntico a Harry tanto física como románticamente.

-Gracias Sra. Po...

-¡Oh, no no no no! A mi me dices Ginny querida, que ni tan vieja que soy.

-Mamá, Papá, hay alguien a quién quiero presentarles-dijo Albus.

-¿Y dónde está, querido?

-Aquí- dijo mientras abrazaba por los hombros a la un poco sonrojada chica- Mamá, Papá, les presento a mi novia, Alessandra Malfoy.

-¡JA!- gijo Ginny mientras miraba a su esposo- te dije que Albus nos iba a presentar novia, en sexto año, justo igual que tú- dijo Ginny mientras lo señalaba y Harry bajaba la mirada y se metía las manos en los bolsillos- y tu diciendo que iba a ser en quinto, justo como yo ¡Pero NO!-dijo Ginny para empezar a cantar suavemente mientras movía su cabeza siguiendo la melodía, que decía más o menos así "fallaste, fallaste, aja, jaja, yo gané, yo gané, soy mejor madre, aja, jaja..."-Ven acá querida nuera y déjame darte un abrazo-dijo Ginny y cuando Ale estaba todavía a un metro de su nueva suegra, fue jalada por los brazos de esta y abrazada a casi un punto de asfixie.

-Felicidades hijo-dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a su hijo- estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias papá.

-Ahora ve con tu madre, que va a terminar dejándote sin novia- dijo Harry mientras observaba a Ginny, ya no la abrazaba pero...

-¡Oh Ale! El otro día encontramos una caja llena de fotos de los primeros 5 años de Albus y decidimos hacerla un álbum, y justo lo tengo aquí...

-¡Mamá!-dijo Albus mientras abrazaba a su madre-¡No creo que sea necesario!

-Albus algún día las verá.

-Si pero quiero seguir con ella más tiempo para que no me deje.

-Albus-empezó a decir algo- He estado enamorada de ti desde hace tres años, créeme que aunque vengas y me digas que tienes un tercer brazo, no dejaría de ser tu novia ni aunque además de eso me dieran todo el mundo.

-Bueno querida-dijo Harry a su esposa mientras la abrazaba por los hombros- tenemos a la mejor nuera del mundo- dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza y Albus abrazaba a su novia esta lo abrazaba también por la cintura.

Así los encontraron Rose y Scorpius desde la ventana

-Tienes razón Rose- empezó a decir Scorpius- pero, es que tengo miedo.

-Scorpius...-dijo Rose poniéndole una mano en la mejilla suavemente, haciendo que el chico la mirara.

-Rose, ponte en mi lugar, de un lado está mi hermana y del otro mi mejor amigo, si pelean, o peor, terminan, no quiero ponerme de lado de nadie Rosie-dijo el rubio en casi un susurro.

-Pero, Scor ¿no lo ves?- dijo Rose en el mismo tono bajo del rubio- Albus es mi primo favorito con el cual me llevo mil veces mejor que con Hugo y Ale es mi mejor amiga, pero sabes como estoy tan tranquila, porque se que lo que ellos tienen es de verdad, y lo único que puedo hacer es ayudarlos.

-¿Cómo?

-Siendo como siempre he sido con ellos, mostrándoles que todo sigue igual aunque sean novios ahora. Hablo con Ale igual que cuando no era novia de Albus, y me atrevo a decir que hasta más. El punto es, se con Albus su mejor amigo y con Ale su hermano...

-Hermanito-la corrrigió Scorpius.

-Son mellizos-dijo Rose.

-Si, pero ella salió primero-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Mejor vámonos Scorpius- dijo Rose dirigiendose a la puerta, pero cuando estaba por salir Scorpius la hizo voltearse y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Gracias Rosie-dijo en un susurro junto a su ojera y se separo quedando frente a frente- pero si le dices a la enana que admití que es la mayor, lo negaré.

La pelirroja le lanzó su mejor sonrisa felina antes de salir del compartimiento- No esperaba menos de ti Malfoy.

-Muy bien que me conoces, Weasley- dijo Scorpius mientras le daba la mano a Rose y ambos entrelazaron sus dedos automáticamente, y bajaron del tren.

-¡Rosie!-la llamó cierto pelirrojo a sus espaldas._**"Oh Mierda"**_ pensó la chica, mientras rápidamente se soltaba del rubio y se daba la vuelta.

_-¡Papá!_


End file.
